Illusion
by Iselie
Summary: Bella arrive à l'université de Boston. Sa vie sociale est désertique... Faut-il réellement être seul plutôt que mal accompagné? Bella découvrira à ses dépends que certaines personnes de son entourage ne sont peut-être pas aussi innocente qu'elle le croit.
1. La Belle et la bête

La Belle et la Bête.

* * *

Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte.

Marie du Deffand.

* * *

Bella PDV

_Les personnages appartiennent à ._

_

* * *

_

Je toquais frénétiquement à la porte. Rien. Bon il ne voulait pas me répondre. On va utiliser une autre façon. Je me remis à toquer avec plus d'insistance et en criant :

« - JACOB ! JACOB OUVRE ! JACOOOOOOOB ! »

Il ouvrit violement la porte.

« - Quoi ? » Dit –il dans une sorte de grognement, beuglement.

_Pas trop tôt._

« - Je pars dans même pas deux heures pour Boston, je voulais juste te dire au-revoir. » Répondis-je en reprenant mon souffle comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

« - Super. Bon, c'est fait. Au-revoir Bella. Bonne continuation. »

Il allait fermer la porte mais je lui pris le bras.

« - Jacob… Pourquoi es-tu aussi rancunier ? On a rompu il y a trois mois ! J'aurais aimé qu'on reste amis. Ça n'a pas marché en tant que couple, mais on était plutôt de bons amis… »

« - Ecoute Bella on va pas revenir la dessus. De toute façon on s'en fout tu t'en vas dans deux heures, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as rompu avec moi pour des raisons totalement absurdes, j'ai tout fais pour être parfait… Mais non sa n'allait pas à Madame ! » Termina-t-il en commençant à s'emporter.

Super ! Ça recommence ! A chaque fois il me sort le coup du « parfait petit ami ». Et ça m'énerve parce qu'il n'était pas parfait. Mais surtout parce que je ne le voulais pas parfait ! Mais ça Monsieur à du mal ! Et puis vive la modestie ! Peut-être qu'il a raison : j'aurais pas du venir.

« - Jacob… Je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai besoin de mon indépendance, je n'ai pas envi d'avoir quelqu'un qui calle son emploi du temps sur le mien. Et par dessus tout je suis une grande fille. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège… De plus mon père en fait assez ! » J'avais essayé de ne pas m'emporter et de rester calme même si je sentais que la colère monter.

C'est vrai que Jacob avait plutôt tendance à se comporter comme… Zorro ! Ce qui, contrairement aux apparences, n'est pas forcement toujours agréable.

« - Je sais tous ça, tu me l'as assez répéter. » Dit-il grincheux.

_Et bien alors ! Non mais je vous jure ! Un gosse._

« - Bon, eh bien… Nous sommes d'accord ? » Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre.

« - Non. Parce que peut-être que je vais encore passer pour le chieur de service, mais si je te protégeais c'est que j'avais mes raisons ! Le monde n'est pas aussi beau que tu ne le crois Bella ! »

« - Oui, oui. Ça aussi je le sais. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu me dire qu'elles sont ces raisons. En y réfléchissant tu me cachais pas mal de choses ! De toute façon je pense pouvoir juger moi même si je suis en danger ou pas ! » Rétorquais-je, énervée à présent.

« - Tu as tord de le prendre comme ça ! Et le danger qui règne absolument… partout, et loin d'être celui que tu imagines ! »

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires encore !_

« - Ecoutes, on va arrêter là. Je suis venu te dire au-revoir. Je suppose qu'on se croisera à Noël… »

Je commençais à m'éloigner et à rejoindre ma voiture.

« - Méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort Bella ! »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais que là ou j'ai pieds ! » Lui criais-je piqué au vif.

~I~

Après maintes et maintes embrassades et recommandations de mon père, j'étais confortablement installée dans l'avion. J'étais à la fois très existée mais aussi littéralement tétanisée. Dans quelques jours je rentrerai à l'université. Et dans quelques heures je me poserai sur ma nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle page de ma vie commençait.

~I~

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour à l'université de Boston. Et je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Aller, soyons sincère je suis carrément stressé !

Mais, j'y pense vous ne connaissez pas grand chose de moi ! Tout d'abord, j'ai déjà eu pas mal de changement dans ma vie ces dernières années avec mes déménagements : j'habitais à Phoenix chez ma mère, mais elle a trouvé un beau, fort et musclé nouveau mari (encore !). Donc elle m'a expédié à Forks, chez mon père. Pour une fille qui n'aime pas le changement j'ai été gâté. Forks est à l'opposé de Phoenix. Là où Phoenix est grand, actif, avec du soleil, de la chaleur et le sable chaud du désert d'Arizona, Forks est petit, « ranplanplan », pluvieux, humide et avec les fabuleuses feuilles moisies qui ont parfois de la mousse de la forêt.

Sérieusement pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma mère se (re)trouve un nouveau mari et décide de m'exiler, moi, à l'autre bout du pays ? Réponse : parce qu'elle s'acharne à me pourrir l'existence et à piétiner le peu d'amour-propre qu'il me reste. Donc une fois chez mon père, j'ai eu mon diplôme.

Moi qui avais toujours rêvé d'une université à Hawaï je me retrouve à Boston ! Comprenez : pistonnée par papa car M. le directeur de l'université et un ancien camarade de classe. Je suis à la « Boston University. » Donc même si je voulais ou étais prise ailleurs, non, pas le choix, c'est là et pas ailleurs. Je sais, ça craint. De plus Boston est dans le Nord ! J'en ai ma « tarte » du Nord. Déjà que je n'aime pas ça à la base. J'entre dans ma troisième année de « Nordiste. »

De toute façon la question ne se pose plus maintenant. J'étais la campagnarde qui débarqué dans la grande ville, trop grande pour elle, avec son accent qui était un mélange d'accent du sud et de campagne, un truc snobe. En réalité c'est en arrivant ici que j'en ai réellement pris conscience.

J'arrivais donc à l'université de Boston, et là où à Forks on m'avait attendu comme le Messie, ici j'avais plus peur qu'on me sorte au détour d'un couloir : « Hé! Ma petite, tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne au Lycée. »Mais le Lycée et mes amis, c'est à des années-lumières d'ici. Enfin je pense plutôt que vu les milliers d'étudiants sur le campus et l'immensité de celui-ci, on m'ignore et se fiche de moi royalement !

Après avoir pris mon emploi du temps à l'accueil, je faisais un tour de « repérage des lieux » (ce qui a uniquement pour but de ne pas me faire passer pour une quiche qui ne connaît pas son chemin, demain pour le premier jour des cours !), c'est donc stratégique.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce qui était parfait pour un repérage des lieux. Au même moment mon portable vibra :

Je regardais le nom avant de répondre à : mon paternel.

« - Tu sais que tu m'as déjà appelé ce matin et aussi hier soir et encore hier matin ! » Dis-je sans même les formules de politesses habituelles.

« - Oui, je sais, mais je m'inquiète et ce matin tu n'étais pas encore arrivé sur le campus, idem pour les autres appels. » Me répondit-il de sa voix bourrue.

En général j'adore mon père mais là depuis quelques temps je veux juste l'_égorger_ !

Non mais sérieusement ?

« - Eh bien, merci de t'inquiété mais tout va pour le mieux », lui rétorquais-je de ma voix la plus mielleuse. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais bon je voulais m'en débarrasser au plus vite.

« - Ecoutes Bella, fais un effort pour t'adapter, je sais que tu as du mal avec ce déménagement mais c'est une chance inouïe pour toi tu comprends ? »

Non mais quel culot ! Franchement. En plus je lui ai dit que ça allé, je veux bien croire que je suis une piètre menteuse mais il aurait pu faire semblant d'y croire !

_Hypocrite._

« - Je te remercie pour ton appel papa, tout va bien, bye ! »Dis-je glacial en lui raccrochant au nez.

Voilà maintenant j'étais stressée, vexée, énervée et …perdue. Et merde. Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi, bon pas de panique, il va bien y avoir un élève qui va passer, non ? A si voilà quelqu'un :

« - Excusez-moi, vous pourriez m'indiqu… »

D'accord il ne me jette même pas un regard, sympas. C'est ma tête qui leur plait pas ou quoi ? Sérieusement, mes parents ont du prendre des cours pour me transformer en handicapée sociale, ça doit être ça.

Je décidais de garder tout mon self contrôle et de pas paniquer, de toute façon j'arriverai bien à sortir à un moment et sinon dans l'autre cas, et bien je serais à l'heure pour mes cours demain matin !

En naviguant à travers les couloirs je tombais sur le tableau des inscriptions aux cours facultatifs (ce qui veut sûrement dire au passage que je n'étais pas loin de la sortie), et là ne me demandais pas pourquoi je me suis inscrite à un cours de photographie qui débute demain. Certes je suis en droit. Mais bon de Un : c'est facultatif, de Deux : j'ai toujours aimé l'art. Je ne m'y ferai peut-être pas d'amis mais je vais au moins pouvoir me la jouer artiste, prendre des photos en noir et blanc ou aller dans des vieux pubs prendre des musiciens en m'inspirant de l'ambiance de ces vieux pubs anglais et tout le tralala.

Après une bonne demi-heure en plus j'avais enfin trouvé la sortie, par la suite, j'avais fais des courses et j'étais retourné à mon appartement. Je l'adore, il n'est pas très grand mais c'est mon cocon, mon petit monde. On entrait dans le salon dont les murs étaient marron glacé, j'y avais accroché pleins photos, d'amis, de famille, de moi, de paysage que j'avais pris et de concert au quel j'avais été. J'adore la musique donc c'est tout naturellement que j'avais une chaîne avec plein de CDS empilés un peu n'importe comment contre le mur de droite, celui ou il y a le petit couloir avec une porte pour la salle de bain, l'autre des toilettes et en face celle de ma chambre. L'appartement était très lumineux grâce à l'immense bée vitrée du salon par laquelle le soleil couchant envoyait une magnifique couleur sur les murs et avec au fond du salon la porte qui donnait vers la cuisine. En face il y avait ma bibliothèque et les quelques cartons que je n'avais pas encore déballés.

Je décidais que ce soir j'étais de sortie ! Il me faut bien une vie sociale, j'allais donc dans un petit bar entre mon université et mon appartement, il avait une ambiance « pub anglais » assez sympas, et aussi pas mal de monde, mais pas trop non plus.

_Tu es d'une logique…_

J'étais donc entrain de rentrer dans ce bar/pub en me demandant ce que j'allais prendre comme boisson quand ma vie a basculé en cinq minutes. Jusqu'alors elle était nulle, et l'instant d'après, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Pas de signe avant-coureur, pas de musique nunuche, rien. Juste le brouhaha du bar et le son d'une guitare au loin, je m'asseyais au comptoir en priant pour que personne ne remarque que j'avais failli tomber, quand mon regard s'est posé sur deux grands yeux topazes. Et soudain c'était comme si mon cerveau avait été propulsé de leur orbite. Il avait un visage anguleux, des pommettes et une mâchoire saillantes qui contrastaient avec sa bouche charnue. Et des cheveux blonds qui reflétaient les lumières tamisées du bar. Il portait un jean bleu usé aux genoux, une chemise rayées et une veste de costume. Le genre sent dessus-dessous mais très classe, difficile de savoir. Avant lui je ne savais pas ce qu'était un beau gosse.

Il a regardé dans ma direction, il avait du sentir mon regard sur lui –il faut dire j'étais loin d'être discrète dans ma séance de matage- il a froncé ses sourcils comme s'il m'en voulait d'oser m'immiscer dans son champ de vision et de le regarder! Mais de toute façon les gars comme lui, on leur pardonne. C'est probablement un crétin arrogant, mais on s'en fiche, quel crétin magnifique ! Finalement il détourna simplement le regard, et se remit à parler à des personnes que de mon champ d'observation je ne pouvais voir.

Au bout d'une heure assise ou personne n'était venu me parler (même pas le barman, occupé à l'autre bout du bar, j'étais vraiment un cas social), et je n'avais moi-même parler à personne, le _beau blond_ comme je l'avais surnommé était parti depuis un certain temps déjà (sans un regard pour moi), je décidais donc moi aussi de mettre les voiles comme on dit.

C'est à la fois rêveuse et frustrée que je rentrais donc dans mon appartement. En plus comme une idiote je mettais inscrite à ce cours de photos qui était à huit heures demain. Pff. Quelle idée ? J'irai demain et ensuite je demanderai si c'est possible de ce « dés inscrire », c'était une idée pourris en plus mon appareil est super vieux et il marche mal, je serais juste ridicule.

~I~

Mais bon sang comment être aussi cruche ? Un coup d'œil vers l'heure sur le tableau de bord de la voiture : 7h57. OH non ! Ce n'est pas vrai! Je vais être totalement à la bourre ! Voilà tout à l'heure j'étais bloquée dans les embouteillages et pour pas arriver trop en retard j'ai voulu couper, prendre un raccourci, le problème c'est que prendre un raccourci dans une ville de plusieurs millions d'habitants qu'on ne connaît pas, eh bien ce n'est pas malin ! Je tournais en rond (et en bourrique), impossible de retrouver mon chemin, tout bonnement im-po-ssi-ble !

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord : 8h01. Rhooooo, non, non, non et non ! Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver, je tapais des deux mains sur le volant comme une petite fille capricieuse ! Ca ne changerai peut-être rien à la situation, mais ça fais un bien fou !

Au bout de dix minutes je réussis -enfin ! - à sortir de ce bazard. Le problème maintenant c'était que j'étais de retour sur la route principale, mais je n'étais pas encore au campus ! Et il y avait toujours les embouteillages !

Le bruit des klaxons et de la ville en activité me faisait mal au crâne, en plus l'horloge me narguée (j'avais douze minutes de retard), même pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure le premier jour pensais-je, comment veux-tu-t'en sortir ? Es ce vrai ? L'université était-ce un rêve trop grand ? Mais bon sang qu'es ce que je faisais ici ? La panique comment ça à me submerger. Et comme pour en rajouté à mon mal être la musique : _**Cold Water**_ **(1)**débuta à la radio avant de s'élever dans la voiture.

Mais non allé ma cocotte me dis-je c'est juste un petit coup de blues, mais tu es plus forte que ça ! Allez! Tu n'es pas du tout dépassée par la situation ! Après mettre donc flagellée puis rassurée moi-même ! Je fonçais (aussi vite qu'on peut foncer dans un embouteillage, bien-sûr) à l'université.

En bref, j'arrivais avec tout juste vingt-quatre minutes de retard…

Tout va pour le mieux je gère !

Je devais être horrible : les joues rouges tomates, les cheveux totalement décoiffés (et ce n'était pas un effet de style !), et les vêtements totalement débraillés…

J'ouvrais la porte avec fracas, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière d'y être parvenu :

« - Je suis lààààà ! »

« - Vous êtes là ? ! » Me répondit une voix magnifiquement mélodieuse et mélodieusement magnifique d'un ton légèrement mesquin.

Et là. Oups. Glups. Hum hum. Au lieu d'y avoir maximum une dizaine d'élèves comme je m'y attendais, la salle était presque pleine ( je n'appris que par la suite, qu'en réalité le cours de photo était obligatoire pour tous les étudiants de la section « beaux-arts » de l'université. Il n'était donc pas facultatif pour tout le monde.) Et ils me regardaient tous.

« - Eu…eh bien oui je suis là, ici. » Répétais-je d'une voix beaucoup moins enjoué.

« - Comme nous pouvons le constater ! » Railla –la voix.

Encore plus rouge je tournais la tête vers la dite « voix » et, oh non, pas possible, le_ blond _ d'hier soir était la planté devant moi, et tout portait à croire que c'était mon professeur…

J'hésitais entre la danse de la joie ou prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Finalement je restais planter là – en priant pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas- sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. D'habitude c'est moi qui suis sarcastique voir cassante (quand je ne me ridiculise pas et ne fais pas de boulette), mais _là_ et en plus avec _lui_. C'était trop.

« - Après cette entrée disons…pour la moins fracassante, et avec une demi-heure de retard… »

« - Vingt-quatre minutes ! »Le coupais-je, pour rétablir la vérité !

Je sais ça ne servait à rien à part me ridiculiser encore plus mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

« - Autant pour moi, je disais donc avec _vingt-quatre minutes _de retard, peut-on peut-être savoir qui vous êtes ? Mademoiselle… ? »

Le salop ! Il jouait en plus ! _Enfin il n'est pas devin non plus, il peut pas le deviner ton nom_, me dit une petite voix.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

Oh non ne me dites pas que je l'ai dis tout haut ! Je fis un tour d'horizon du regard à travers la salle, non c'est bon, apparemment non ou alors il est le seul qu'il a entendu (ce qui n'est pas forcement mieux.)

« - Vous avez peut-être oublié votre nom ? » Reprit-il.

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« - Alors ? » S'impatienta –t-il, « vôtre nom ? »

« - Je suis _mademoiselle Swan _! » Lui rétorquais-je en insistant bien.

« - Très bien alors _mademoiselle Swan_ » dit-il en regardant sa liste posée sur son bureau, « veuillez, _sil vous plait_, aller vous asseoir » il regarda la classe, « eh bien là où il y a de la place.»Finit-il par dire. Son ton ne trompa personne.

Une vilaine réplique me brûlaient les lèvres, mais j'obtempérais et faisais profil bas : j'en avais assez fais.

La seule chaise libre était à côté d'un homme, très beau, lui aussi,_ dis donc c'est la ville ou quoi_, il avait les cheveux roux tellement en bataille qu'on n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il avait une crête, des mèches longues, des épis ça et là où tout à la fois.

Il était bien bâtît, plutôt mince et on pouvait facilement deviner ses muscles sous son tee-shirt. Pendant ma « conversation » avec notre « professeur » je ne l'avais pas remarqué…Il ne me lança même pas un regard et continua à fixer le tableau blanc. Bizarre…

Quand je fus un installée mon _professeur _ reprit :

« - Donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant cette…perturbation momentanée, je suis donc ici en tant que professeur remplaçant, c'est donc pour une courte période, mon nom est M. Hale. Et avant que sa fasse le tour du lycée et qu'il y est d'innombrables rumeurs, Edward au fond de la classe à côté de la _charmante mademoiselle Swan_ et bien mon beau-frère… »

Quelques chuchotements commençaient à s'élever.

« - Silence, silence. » Reprit-il.

Il continua à parler sur ce que nous ferons, enfin je crois, moi j'étais déjà déconnectée…Pour commencer: il était très beau aujourd'hui aussi, ensuite il avait fallu que je me mette à côté de la seule personne qui évidemment serait forcement dans son camps si une guerre se déclarai entre nous deux ( n'est-ce pas déjà fais ?), Et enfin il était marié, en même temps comment j'avais pu espérer qu'une telle « bête » soit célibataire ? J'eus tout de même un pincement au cœur et un gros nœud dans le ventre…

En même temps, soyons réaliste, on n'était pas du même monde, je parie qu'il ne trébuche jamais sur le marchepied du bus et qu'il ne perd ses moyens quand il est à proximité de quelqu'un qui lui plait.

Je décidais quand même de tenter ma chance du coter de mon voisin (pour le moins crispé et tendu), on pourrait peut-être un peu s'entendre, qui sait ?

« - Dis-moi, il est toujours comme ça ? »Commençais-je sur le ton « copain-copain. « Je veux dire aussi… » Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Beau, magnifique, insupportable, vaniteux ?

C'est sur peut-être quand entrée en matière ce n'était pas top, mais c'est une rentrée en matière comme une autre…Non ?

J'ai même eu droit à un regard, pas très sympas je vous l'accorde, mais c'est un regard quand même.

Il est têtu, ça tombe bien moi aussi !

« - Franchement, je te trouve très courageux, tu sais. » _Il paraît que les hommes aiment être valorisés._ « Tu dois le supporter dans ta famille avec ta sœur »(outch le nœud dans le ventre se resserrait) « je veux dire que peut-être tu ne l'apprécies pas en tant que beau-frère mais en plus on te contraint à l'avoir comme enseignant! »

Enfin en y réfléchissant pourquoi ça le dérangerez tant que ça ? Peut-être qu'il l'aime bien et qu'avec lui _Hale_ est sympa…

Il se retourna vers moi ( ha ! pensais-je voilà, il va me parler ), me regarda une demi-seconde et s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière moi :

« - Tu le connais déjà et sous toutes les coutures ! » dit-il

_Euh…Hein ?_

« - Oui en effet » répondis la voix d'une personne que je redoutais…

Oh non s'il vous plait faite qu'il n'est rien entendu cette fois, sil vous plait, pitié, pitié !

De toute façon même si (par chance ) il n'a rien entendu, Edward lui dira certainement, me dit une petite voix intérieure…

« - Et vous _mademoiselle Swan_ ? Montrez-moi. »

Attendez je viens de réaliser un truc, d'un coup je me retournais vers Edward et dis :

« - Parce que tu as réussi à l'écouter et à m'écouter ! Donc en fait, tu ne m'as pas vraiment écouté ! »Dis-je outrée et vexée.

Cette intervention ne servait pas à grand chose certes, mais n'oublions pas qu'en présence de _Hale _je perdais facilement mes moyens et aussi le sens des priorités.

_Pas vraiment qu'en présence de Hale… En général !_

Je disais et faisais aussi un peu n'importe quoi ! Pardonnez-moi ! Et donc là j'étais vexée qu'il ne m'ait pas vraiment écouté ! Surtout vu le désert de ma vie social c'est temps ci, j'espérai peut-être inconsciemment pouvoir tout simplement parler à quelqu'un… Parce que si je regarde la vérité en face je ne suis qu'une fille perdue et totalement broyée par la grandeur de la ville avec ses habitudes et sa population…

Mais retournons en à Edward, il me regardait à la fois interloqué, mais aussi amusé !

Et _Hale_ repris après un léger toussotement et une touche d'ironie dans la voix :

« - Hum…Donc Mademoiselle, je disais, avant votre intervention très …éclairante (regard noir de ma part et sourire amusé de la sienne), pouvez vous me montrer s'il vous plait… »Répétât-il dans un geste évasif.

Attendez, il ne veut tout de même pas que je lui montre mon…corps ! Si ? Tout à l'heure de quoi parlais Edward, tout de même pas de son…enfin vous voyez quoi ! Et comme nous sommes dans un cours d'art…Il voulait peut-être faire des photos de nus… En même temps après un coup d'œil à la salle je remarquais que personne n'était nu, mais sait-on jamais… Je sentais le rouge me montais aux joues et je m'indignais dans un bégayement :

« - Ecoute Monsieur Hale, euh…nous ne sommes peut-être pas partis sur de bonnes bases tous les deux (Mais qu'es-ce que je disais ? Je m'égarais totalement), mais en faite ça n'a rien avoir, je veux dire, je sais que nous sommes dans un cours d'art mais _ça _je ne peux pas, il est hors de questions que je vous montre mon corps ! » Ouf, voilà c'était dit !

Il me regarda avec une expression carrément amusée et j'entendis Edward pouffer dans mon dos…

« - Ca tombe bien, car je ne veux pas le voir ! »

« - AH…Mais alors, euh …que voulez vous voir ? » Lui rétorquais-je à la fois gênée et soulagée.

« - Votre appareil photo, nous sommes en cours de photos au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant ! » Me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Maintenant il devait penser que j'étais totalement idiote…En même temps c'est l'effet que je me faisais donc pour quoi pas à lui aussi…

GRRR aussi si j'avais écouté aussi au lieu de parler à un type qu'y ne m'écoutais même pas ! Et moi et mes préjugés sur l'art aussi ! Je fouillais frénétiquement dans mon sac à la recherche de ma machine…

_Bon. Petit problème. Il va me falloir du tact…_

« - Ecoutez si vous oubliez tout ce que j'ai pu dire et le faite que je me sois ridiculisée devant vous et le faite que j'ai oublié mon appareil photo, je vous pardonne de vos …humiliations non justifiées! »

J'entendis clairement Edward explosé de rire dans mon dos !

« - Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« - Parce qu'au fond vous êtes gentil ? » Tentais-je d'une toute petite voix. A votre avis « gentil » c'est un compliment ou pas chez un homme ?

« - HAHAHAHA ! »

Dans tous les cas lui ça le fait rire ! A la bonne heure !

« - Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force ! »Dis-je sans réfléchir pour essayer de sauver mon honneur.

Non ce n'était pas ce qui fallait dire : ses rires ont redoublé, vite rejoint par ceux d'Edward !

Maintenant toute la salle nous regardait !

« - J'oubli tout, même le faite que vous aillez _oublié votre appareil photo en cours de photo. _»Souligna-t-il pour montrer le ridicule de la situation_. _« Juste parce que vous venez de me donnez la plus grosse crise de rire que j'ai eu depuis bien des années…HAHAHA… »

Je ne relevais pas, ne le remerciais pas, la cloche sonna (mon héroïne) et je commençais à partir en courant (chose difficile quand est au fond de la salle pleine d 'élèves.) Mais j'entendis une voix-_Hale_– m'appelé au fond de la classe :

« - Attendez ! »

« - Oui, vous voulez autre chose ? »

« - Non c'est juste pour vous préciser : ne traîner pas trop dans les pubs à regarder les hommes surtout si c'est pour être en retard le lendemain en cours ! » Dit-il fière comme un paon.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il partit avec Edward visiblement très amusé de la situation! Aller prend ça dans tes dents! Pfff, les hommes tous les mêmes, eux et leurs égos !

J'allais vers la sortie quand je le vis entrain de tenir la porte :

« - Je dois fermer la salle. » Me dit-il en guise d'explication.

Il m'a donc tenu la porte en sortant et il m'a fait un clin d'oeil ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois l'interpréter, je sais juste que ça m'a fait de l'effet, beaucoup trop d'effet… Pour quoi je passe moi maintenant ? Ma vie craint.

Et malgré tout ça, tout ce qui c'est passé en moins d'une heure, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire (sourire qui n'est pas passé inaperçu !)et de penser qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Je lui ai parlé ce qui hier encore me paraissait impossible ! Bon d'accord il s'est un peu foutu de moi, mais il m'a parlé ! Comme je disais ce matin dans les embouteillages, il faut positiver !

C'est donc avec un sourire et un peu de baume au cœur que j'allais vers mon prochain cours.

Je suis donc convaincu que ce cours est une bonne chose et de toute façon dans le pire des cas, je passerai ma séance à regarder…Bon non, ça je vais le faire à _toutes_ les séances, mais je vais aussi essayer de lui plaire…Pour commencer : je vais être super doué en photo !

Oui je sais y a du boulot et alors ? Vous avez un meilleur plan ? Je suis tout ouie ?

De toute façon c'est la journée « positive », regardez rien que le faite que je l'ai revu le prouve ! Non ?

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers mon prochain cours. C'était quoi déjà ? Je fouillais dans mon sac pour retrouver mon emploi du temps… Et, mon dieu que ce n'est pas pratique c'est « it-bag » on retrouve rien ! D'abord mon appareil photo -bon d'accord lui je l'avais oublié – et maintenant mon emploi du temps…que j'aie aussi oublié ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais au ciel pour avoir une poisse pas possible ! Je vous assure, depuis toujours je n'ai tout simplement pas de chance ! Ou j'ai du être le pire ennemi de Lucifer dans une autre vie et il se venge maintenant ou j'étais son meilleur ami et c'est Dieu qui se venge, mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est franchement pas possible ! Mes petits malheurs ont souvent fais rire les autres, mais pas moi je vous assure !

Comme je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'avais maintenant comme cours, je regagnais ma voiture sur le parking pour rentrer chez moi, et reprendre mon emploi du temps – et au passage- vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié d'autre… Heureusement que j'étais à la fac et qu'on ne notait plus la présence/absence des élèves…

J'étais dans ma voiture quand je repensais à mon enseignant (remplaçant) de photographie…

En réfléchissant à notre « rencontre » d'hier soir je me dis que je trouve que le système est mal fait. Les choses devraient être plus explicites. On devrait tous avoir un badge ou il serait écrit comme sur les toilettes ou les douches communes : OCCUPE / LIBRE. Comme ça tous serait plus clair ! Mais hier soir il ne portait pas de badge ou ce n'était pas le bon… C'est vrai quand y réfléchissant, je n'ai ni vu sa femme, ni son alliance… En même temps soyons honnête je crois que même s'il avait porté le badge « OCCUPE » je n'aurai rien pu empêcher… Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. Tel que ça. Parfois ça marche et parfois ça capote. Entre nous ça devait se passer ainsi. Point à la ligne. Pas besoin de se faire des illusions…

* * *

**de Damien Rice. Lien de la musique sur mon blog (voir aussi mon profil) : **.com/

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Alors voilà mon premier chapitre d'**_**Illusion **_**! Donnez-moi vos avis ! **

**Alors, notre petite Bella ? Elle peut paraitre un peu…stupide (non quand même pas siiii ?) ou même niaise. Mais elle est surtout dépassée (absolument par…tout !) et elle laisse trop souvent ses sentiments prendre le dessus ! C'est fait exprès ! Ensuite je voulais dire que contrairement aux apparences je ne suis pas trop pour les « coups de foudres » immédiat… Déjà dans la réalité ça n'existe que très rarement… (Mais ça existe, hein ! [Je ne veux pas être à l'origine du désespoir de certains. ]) C'est surtout que l'histoire serait trop simple s'ils s'aimaient déjà à la folie ! Et oui, même si on a l'impression que c'est bon, c'est dans la boite, détrompez-vous ! Elle le trouve juste beau et comme je l'ai dit : elle se laisse souvent submergée par ses émotions. Donc on peut s'imaginer que… Mais en fait non !**

**J'adore les situations compliquées ! HAHA !**

**Bon j'attends vos impressions. L'histoire se met doucement (mais sûrement !) en place…**

**Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me contacter par **_**MP (Send message) **_**ou par **_**Twitter**_** (liens sur mon profil.)**

**Merci à Alwena13 que j'ai enquiquiné jusqu'au bout pour des détails ! Voilààààà. Bisous à tous.**

**Iselie.**

**Review Review Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Le mythe au féminin.

* * *

Le superflu, chose très nécessaire.

Voltaire.

* * *

Bella PDV

_Les personnages appartiennent à _

* * *

J'arrivais – enfin- chez moi, un peu maussade, par la tournure de mes pensées…Quand je vis mon voisin – et propriétaire ! - sortir de chez lui :

« - Ah ! Mademoiselle Swan, votre emménagement s'est-il bien passé ? »

« - Oui, oui. Merci. »

« - Parfait, en fait, je voulais vous voir pour parler du loyer avec vous… »

Bien sur, de quoi d'autre un propriétaire voudrait bien parler avec vous ?

« - Eh bien il sera viré automatiquement sur votre compte comme prévu… »

« - Parfait, parfait. Et puis-je savoir dans quel période je le recevrais ? »

« - Ma banque m'a envoyé un courrier pour me le signaler. Je vous en pris entrer pendant que je le cherche. »

Je trouvais un peu bizarre de lui dire de cette façon car techniquement on était chez lui. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, il se mit à scanner l'appartement, qui était un peu en bazar… Je me mis à chercher frénétiquement sur ma petite table du salon où il y avait quelques magazines, des papiers du déménageur, mon courrier d'hier, des papiers de l'université ( et, oh ! Miracle ! Mon emploi du temps) et quelques tracts… Bon apparemment, les papiers de la banque n'étaient pas là…Réfléchis, allez, allez, ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin… Ah ! Oui ! Peut-être dans la cuisine ! J'étais en train de me relever quand M. Gerandy, mon propriétaire, me coupa, visiblement énervé que je ne trouve pas son cher papier rapidement :

« - Surtout ne rangez rien, vous risqueriez de trouver ce que vous cherchez ! »

« - Il est sûrement quelque part, » fis-je en me précipitant dans la cuisine et fourrageant dans mes paperasses. « Ah ! Le voici ! »

« - Enfin ! » Me dit-il ironiquement, il exagère j'ai à peine mis _deux minutes_ ou peut-être quatre…

Franchement pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

« - Au moins, j'ai tout sous la main ! » Dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

« - Mouai, bon si j'en crois ce papier, j'aurais le loyer la dernière semaine de septembre… Bon très bien. Et donc pour ce mois-ci, c'est du compte de votre père que le virement ce fait et pour après ? »

« - Eh bien pour après, le virement se fera du mien… »

« - Ah… Soit ! »

_C'est ça cache ton enthousiasme il risquerait de trop débordé !_

« - Au revoir ! » Dit-il en partant sans demander son reste.

« - Oui, à bientôt. »

Je m'effondrais sur le canapé. J'avais vraiment besoin de le croiser aujourd'hui ! Non c'est vrai ma matinée aurait eu un petit goût de « pas assez remplis » sans lui !

En réalité, le vrai problème est qu'il venait surtout d'évoquer un petit « détail » pas tout à fait réglé - et même de très loin - qui était de me trouver un travail ! Vu que mon père m'avait forcé à venir dans cette université, il avait accepté en échange de payer mon premier mois de loyer (le temps que je m'installe et prenne mes marques, lui avais je dis), _je savais que j'aurais du en taxer deux,_ et il me payait aussi une nouvelle voiture. J'avais la voiture, le premier mois de loyer payer, mais toujours pas de travail. Pas que j'avais spécialement cherché – en plus je n'étais là que depuis quelques jours - mais quand même. Mes angoisses du matin même revenaient toutes d'un seul coup. Calme-toi Bella, pensais-je. Pas de panique, tu vas y arriver… Bon de toute façon pour l'instant ma priorité était de retourner à la fac, j'avais raté l'heure après la photo, et ensuite j'avais un trou, remarquai-je en lisant mon emploi du temps. Parfait. Bon pile le temps de faire des annonces que je mettrai ensuite un peu partout. Je partis prendre une feuille vierge dans ma chambre et revins au salon. Je pris un magazine pour m'appuyer et je me calais dans le canapé. Commençons par les particuliers :

« **Jeune femme active, indépendante, épanouie et sérieuse, recherche un travail : peut tout faire dans une maison et/ou garder des enfants. Si vous êtes intéressé, veuillez contacter le numéro ci-dessous : 222-777****(1)****. **»

Je me relis. _ça ne va pas du tout_ ! On dirait une présentation pour un site de rencontre ! Active, indépendante, épanouie…Mais n'importe quoi moi ! Et puis faire du baby-sitting n'a jamais payé un loyer, de un, il me faudra autre chose en plus et de deux, je ne suis absolument pas douée avec les enfants…Je barre tout et recommence :

« **Jeune femme sérieuse, recherchant un travail : sait tout faire dans une maison. Accepte même pour une courte période. Si vous êtes intéressé, veuillez contacter le numéro ci-dessous : 222-777.** »

Maintenant j'avais des allures de désespérée ! Bon je vais garder la deuxième, peut-être que les gens auront pitié…

Maintenant passons au « commerce », j'avais remarqué qu'une boutique de fringues (vintage ) dans mon quartier recherchait une vendeuse. Franchement ça serait le pied ! Je ne suis pas spécialement une « fashion victime » mais j'aime bien le vintage, et tout ce qui est friperie. Et , j'ai besoin d'un travail !

Je pris une nouvelle feuille vierge et je commençais à rédiger ma lettre de motivation… Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à fixer mon choix : dans l'une on aurait dit une fana de la mode (non mais je mentais à qui là ?), dans l'autre une pauvre désespérée qui a besoin _absolument_ de ce job, c'est une question de vie ou de mort et qu'il soit damné s'ils ne me prennent pas (j'ai la bête impression que c'est la plus proche de la vérité…), sinon pour les autres on pouvait me prendre ou pour une prétentieuse, ou pour une peste…C'est la cata…

Finalement je prenais…eh bien, la désespérée !

Je rassemblais mes affaires et allais directement la poser à la boutique. Je serais plus tranquille. Arrivée à proximité j'avais peur ! J'avais bien fait de prendre celle-là ? _Mais oui, mais oui, c'était la meilleure_. Je poussais la porte de la boutique, qui s'ouvrit dans un « glin-glin » :

« - Bonjour, » me dit la vendeuse derrière la caisse au fond du magasin. Elle avait les cheveux couleurs châtains clairs et les yeux bleus, environ la trentaine. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« - Eh bien, en faite je viens pour l'annonce, j'ai vu que vous cherchiez une vendeuse et je vous apportais donc ma lettre de motivation avec mon CV. » Auquel j'avais pensé – Dieu merci - dans les escaliers en partant.

La vendeuse prit un air beaucoup moins sympathique et beaucoup plus professionnel et me dit :

« - Je suis la patronne de cette boutique, » elle me jaugea du regard, « en effet j'ai besoin de quelqu'un rapidement…vous pourriez commencer quand ? »

« - En théorie je suis à l'université, mais sinon dès que vous voulez ! » Dis-je avec enthousiasme. Il me fallait un boulot. Et je n'en trouverais pas forcement si près de chez moi et dans un domaine qui me convient, pensais-je.

Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage, et elle perdit son « air supérieur » :

« - Vous m'avez l'air motivé ! Parfait ! Je vous prends, repassez ce soir vers 20H30 à la fermeture de la boutique pour qu'on calle votre emploi du temps et vos horaires ici. Je vais vous demander votre nom et vos coordonnées. Vous avez des questions ? »

J'étais ahurie. Ça avait été si simple ! Pour une fois que j'ai de la chance ! Je mis plusieurs seconde à réaliser.

« - Non, non pas de question. Enfin pour l'instant…Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Mon numéro est le 222-777. Mais vous êtes-sur ? »

_J'en reviens pas._

« - Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Bon, très bien, et pour le salaire… »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas_,_ »la coupais-je, « on en parlera ce soir et puis vous savez maintenant j'ai un travail c'est déjà ça ! »

Et c'était vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de chance, en général c'est même la galère de trouver du travail. Et je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour une obsédée de l'argent. Même si je dois reconnaître que pour payer le loyer et bien, c'est utile !

_Quelles constations Bella !_

« - D'accord. Alors je vous dis à ce soir. » Me dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

« - Oui à ce soir. »

En sortant de la boutique c'est comme si un poids s'était envolé de mes épaules…En y repensant, je rigolais de la manière dont je mettais pris la tête pour faire cette lettre de motivation dont je n'avais pas eu besoin. Je regardais mon portable pour lire l'heure : midi. J'avais raté tous mes cours non facultatifs de ce matin. Génial !

J'allais à l'université, en transport en commun et je m'arrêtais à un snack pas loin. _Je serais sur d'être à l'heure pour ceux de l'après-midi._

~I~

J'étais dans le métro en direction de mon avenue et je repensais à cet après-midi. Dans l'ensemble, elle s'était plutôt bien déroulée… Je mettais à peine fais remarquer par mes professeurs… En fait, j'étais arrivé un peu en retard, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, j'étais à l'heure à la base mais je m'étais trompée de salle… Ce qui fait que j'avais eu le droit à quelques petites remarques de la part des deux professeurs…Mais sinon et surtout j'avais appris quelque chose de _très _important grâce à « radio couloir » c'est que M. Hale mon professeur de photographie s'appelait : Jasper.

Jasper, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il s'appeler autrement ?

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent et je réalisais que c'était mon arrêt. Je passais un quart d'heure de plus dans les innombrables couloirs du métro, en même temps tout est très mal indiqué ! Maintenant, j'étais dans la rue, c'était le milieu d'après-midi et je n'avais rien à faire et…personne à voir. _J'ai cas aller au travail, je m'occuperai et je montrerai ma motivation !_

J'arrivais vers 17H15 à la boutique, j'avais quatre heures d'avances ! Une première ! Avance, arrivé en avance. C'était bizarre que je le dise, rare sont les fois où cela m'arrivait… Je rentrais donc dans la boutique qui était déserte en apparence.

« - Bonjour, c'est Bella il y a quelqu'un ? »

J'entendis des pas précipités dans un escalier qui devait être à l'arrière de la boutique.

« - Ah, Bella c'est toi, mais quelle heure est-il ? »

« - Il n'est que 17H15, mais je me suis permise de passer, vu que je n'avais plus de cours. »

« - Oh ! Très bien ! Puisque tu es là, tu n'as t'occuper de la cliente qui est en cabine, moi je suis débordée, je viens de recevoir des livraisons. C'est bien que tu sois en avance, cela prouve que tu es motivé, j'en suis ravie. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire sincère et quelques mèches de cheveux sur les yeux.

Ah ! Elle apprécie. Un petit sentiment de satisfaction s'insinua en moi.

« - J'espère que se sera toujours comme cela, en dehors du fait d'être à l'heure, tu auras le droit d'être toujours en avance. »

Euh…Gloups ! Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Je lui fis un sourire crispée.

Elle repartie dans l'arrière boutique, pendant que je me dirigeais vers les cabines (un peu stressée, je l'avoue). Ma première cliente. Je me demandais si je devais lui faire part de ma présence ou attendre qu'elle sorte de la cabine. Mes interrogations prirent vite fin vu que la cliente sortit de la cabine avec une robe du début des années 70. Alice Pollock, pensais-je, pas mal.

« - Bonjour, » commençais-je, « c'est ravissant. »

Elle se retourna vivement ne m'ayant certainement pas aperçu en sortant de la cabine.

« - Oh, merci. Oui je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est bien d'Alice Pollock, non ? »

« - Oui, en effet, » confirmais-je.

« - Elle est très belle mais un peu trop chère pour moi. »

« - Vous êtes sur ? Vous êtes vraiment ravissante. »

« - Oui, mais je vais continuer à regarder, j'adore cette boutique, j'y suis une fidèle cliente. Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

« - Oui, » dis-je en rougissant, « cela se voit tant que ça ? »

Elle rigola gentiment.

« - Non, non mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis une cliente fidèle, alors je savais qu'Emma, la patronne de cette boutique, » me précisa-t-elle devant mon air interrogatif, « cherchait quelqu'un. »

« - D'accord. Je devrais peut-être vous laisser vous rhabillez, non ? »

« - Oui vous avez raison, c'est dur, elle est tellement belle. » Dit-elle pensive en jetant un dernier regard dans le miroir. « Au fait, appelez-moi Kate. »

« - Très bien et moi Bella. » Souris-je.

Au même moment la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Emma se précipite, mais elle me cria juste de l'arrière boutique :

« - Tu t'en occupes Bella ! »

« - Euh…Très bien. » Répondis-je pas le moins du monde convaincu .

Allez, de toute façon, elles ne vont pas te manger, me dis-je en m'avançant vers les deux nouvelles venues. Je ne savais pas à cet instant à quel point j'étais proche de la vérité…

Je laissais Kate se changer dans la cabine et je me mettais à détailler les clientes.

Elles étaient toutes les deux très différentes mais tellement magnifique. La première était grande, blonde, élancé, très bien habillé (selon moi…). Elle avait une tenue dans le style du milieu des années 30, taillée en biais un peu dans le genre de Madeleine Vionnet… Mais sur elle, la tenue faisait très actuelle, de toute façon, elle aurait été habillé avec un sac poubelle, elle aurait était magnifique. Les gens auraient juste dit : « Oh ! C'est la nouvelle petite robe noire printemps/été ! ». J'aurais pu dire qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Seul son masque froid m'en dissuada : pour moi les anges ont un visage chaleureux et bienveillant.

La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait était plus petite, les cheveux bruns, presque noir. Elle était habillé à la fois très chic et un peu trop provocante à mon gout. Son visage reflétait la bonne humeur, mais il avait aussi une confiance en elle et un air hautain assez évidente Elle était très belle, elle aussi. Bizarrement la blonde me fit penser à Jasper. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui, juste parce que je voyais une fille blonde (et magnifique), je pensais à lui. Et puis depuis quand je l'appelle Jasper ? C'est Monsieur Hale et ça le restera. De toute façon pour que ça change cela voudrait dire qu'on s'est rapproché (ce qui n'arrivera pas arrête de te faire des illusions, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête), dans tous les cas lui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. De plus, je ne vais pas le forcer en lui sautant férocement dessus tout de même ! Si ? Une petite partie de mon cerveau me hurla que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse et qu'un homme ne résistait jamais à cela. Mais je la fis vite taire. Je décidais de me jeter à l'eau et commençais :

« - Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« - Merci, » me répondis, la petite brune, « nous cherchons juste une robe pour une soirée mais on peut se débrouiller seules. » Conclut-elle en posant un regard inquisiteur sur moi.

Bon je reconnais que je n'avais pas fait beaucoup d'effort sur ma tenue aujourd'hui et qu'en étant vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements c'est peut-être pas très malin. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle me congédie sans un sourire !

Je m'éloignais donc assez douché par cet accueil. Je vis que Kate regardait une jupe Murray Arbeid. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

« - Je la prend ! » Me dit-elle d'un ton décidé. « J'en ai assez de me priver ! »

Cela me fit sourire .

« - Très bien, je pense que tu as raison, il faut savoir se faire plaisir. Et je peux te tutoyer ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr. » Dit-elle.

« - On passe en caisse ? »

« - Tant que je suis décidée ! » Conclut-elle.

Je débarrassais mes affaires que j'avais posé nonchalamment sur la caisse en arrivant. Je prenais la jupe Murray Arbeid et tentais de l'encaisser. Dix minutes plus tard, on avait réussis. Ou Kate avait réussis. Elle était passé de l'autre côté pour m'aider avec la caisse. C'était la première fois que je touchais à une machine comme ça et je m'étais un peu mélangé avec les touches. _Heureusement que Kate est une cliente sympa et habituée_.

Au moment où elle allait partir après que je lui ai rendu la monnaie (moi qui penser en avoir fini avec les maths ! Dire que ce vieux monsieur Smiths avait raison : les maths ça sert toujours. La preuve… _Enfin on n'est pas en niveau Harvard non plus _!), Emma arriva :

« - Re-bonjour Kate, bonjour mesdames, » dit-elle aux deux « anges » qui fouillaient dans un silence religieux dans les robes de soirées, pas de réponse, mais elles sont super sympas dites-moi ! Emma ni prêta pas attention et continua à parler à Kate :

« - Alors vous avez pris cette robe d'Alice Pollock ? »

« - Non, j'ai pris une simple jupe, Murray Arbeid. » Précisa-t-elle.

Emma s'embla réfléchir quelques secondes puis acquiesça :

« - Oui je vois, elle est très esthétique en effet. C'est là seule qu'on avait de lui. Il a habillé Diana, vous savez… »

« - Oui, oui, merci, il faut que je file, Garret m'attend, au-revoir. » Dit-elle pressée.

« - Au-revoir. » dîmes-nous en cœur .

« - Alors Bella, » enchaina Emma, « tu as l'air de bien plus t'y connaître en mode vintage, plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. »

« - Euh…merci, » marmonnais-je en rougissant comme à chaque fois que je recevais un compliment .

« - Bon je voulais savoir si tu pouvais être là demain matin vers 10 heures environ. J'ai une vente aux enchères qui commencent à 10 heures 30. Je compte enchérir sur une robe du soir Balenciaga. »

Tout en m'expliquant, elle ouvrit un catalogue à la page du lot 211.

« - Quelle élégance. » Commentais-je en regardant la dite robe.

C'était une longue robe bustier avec un nœud et des volants. Elle était d'un noir assez clair pour le coup.

« - Je pensais aussi enchérir sur une robe d'… »

Elle fut coupé par la fille brune qui s'était rapproché et qui demanda :

« - Excusez-moi j'ai cru entendre que vous parliez d'une robe du soir de Balenciaga ? »

Comment diable avait-elle pu entendre en étant à l'autre bout du magasin ? Et puis, son ton ne trompait personne, elle savait parfaitement qu'on parlait d'une robe du soir de Balenciaga.

« - Oui, en effet. » Répondit poliment Emma.

« - Elle m'intéresserait beaucoup, » dit-elle en retournant le catalogue vers elle.

_Il y a des gens vraiment sans gêne !_

« - Je comptais aller aux enchères de demain et essayer de l'avoir. Je peux peut-être vous la réservez si vous le souhaitez ? » Proposa gentiment Emma.

« - Oui mais si vous n'arrivez pas à l'avoir aux enchères, je ne l'aurais pas non plus. » Eluda-t-elle.

« - Eh bien en effet, c'est un risque avec les enchères mais je peux toujours… »

« - Non, c'est bon, en réalité je préférerais que vous me donniez l'adresse du lieux ou ce déroule les enchères s'il-vous-plait. » La coupa-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Elle commençait vraiment à m'agacer celle-là. Elle est sans aucune gêne. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'une fille ne ferait pas pour la robe de ses rêves ? Mais là ça avait plus l'air d'un caprice qu'autre chose. Emma allait lui rétorquer une réponse (acide je l'espère !) quand la sonnerie d'un téléphone sonna. Je reconnue la musique. _**The most beautiful girl in the world**__**(1)**_. La petite brune décrocha et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Emma soupira et retourna le catalogue vers elle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'autre fille qui continuait de regarder les robes de soirées, elle jetait tout de même un regard envieux vers les robes accrochés au mur. Ces robes étaient de couleurs vives, elles donnaient le sourire rien quand les regardant. Il y a des tenues qui font cette effet-là. Je m'approchais d'elle.

« - Vous voulez qu'on vous en décroche une ? »

« - C'est vrai qu'elles sont tellement gaies. » Commença-t-elle sans réellement répondre à ma question. « ça me rappelle… » Elle s'arrêta dans son élan comme si elle allait trop en révéler, comme s'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle brise ce masque froid qu'elle avait. D'ailleurs, son ton était resté froid et hautain, seul ses yeux trahissaient son envie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fille brune qui apparemment était dans une discussion animé dehors au téléphone.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est exactement le genre de robe qu'on cherchait avec Alice, elle n'est peut-être pas assez classe ou même trop festive… Il nous faut quelque chose de plus simple mais aussi de plus chic. Une robe de Dior ou Chanel par exemple. »

« - Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller chez Dior ou Chanel dans ce cas ? »

Elle me jeta un regard noir .

« - Parce que avoir une robe qui date des années 50 ou autres est pour nous quelque chose de symbolique, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un concept que vous comprenez. »

_Et dans les dents Bella !_

« - Mais, » poursuivît-elle, « j'ai peut-être le temps d'en essayer une… » Dit-elle d'un air dégagé en regardant la Alice en question au téléphone. « Et si vous voulez un conseil, » enchaina-t-elle pendant que je décrochais la robe rose, « il vaut mieux qu'elle l'obtienne sa robe, la robe Balenciaga. » Précisa-t-elle.

« - Je suppose qu'Emma va voir ce qu'elle peut faire. »

« - Hum hum. »

Très instructif… Je lui donnais la robe et elle fila dans la cabine. Elle en ressortie moins de deux minutes plus tard. Très efficace ! Je la regardais et…que dire ? Elle était juste sublime, on aurait dit que la robe avait été taillé sur elle. Malgré son ton pas très aimable, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

« - Vous êtes tout simplement splendide, vraiment ravissante. »

Et là, il sait passé deux choses simultanément auquel je ne m'attendais pas, elle se retourna vers moi et me fis le plus sincère et chaleureux des sourires. Et je fus obligée de reconnaître qu'elle ressemblait à un ange.

« - Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« - Oui, évidemment. » Répondis-je bêtement.

« - Alors, merci. »

Comment une femme comme _elle_, avait-elle besoin d'être rassurée sur sa beauté ? Je coupais court à mes interrogations car : au même moment, l'autre – Alice – arriva jeta un regard sur la robe et dit :

« - Voyons Rose, cette robe te va très bien mais ce n'est absolument pas se que nous cherchons pour la soirée. Elle est beaucoup trop gaie ! Et puis tu ressembles un peu à un milkshake à la fraise. »

Arguments non recevable selon moi. Une robe n'est jamais trop gaie ou trop joyeuse. On doit être bien et se sentir belle dedans. Et elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à un milkshake à la fraise et puis même si elle y avait ressemblé, c'est délicieux les milkshakes !

« - Oui je sais Alice, je voulais juste l'essayer pour les yeux. »

Alice opina de la tête et se dirigea vers la caisse. L'ange blond, ou plutôt Rose rentra dans la cabine. Son masque froid et hautain était de retour. Alice acheta des boutons de manchettes et des bretelles d'Albert Thurston.

« - Merci, » dit-elle à Emma, en prenant ses achats. « Et merci aussi pour le tuyau sur la robe Balenciaga. »

« - Au revoir, » nous dit Rose que je n'avais pas vu sortir de la cabine et… remettre la robe en place.

« - Oh, merci, » lui répondis-je en indiquant la robe. Elle balaya mes remerciements d'une main et me demanda :

« - Sinon, elle était à combien ? »

« - Deux cent soixante-six. » Cria-Emma à l'autre bout de la boutique.

« - Très bien, je vous remercie. »

Et elle partit rejoindre son amie au milieu des passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, je les regardais s'éloigner. Drôle de femmes tout de même.

~I~

Il était vingt et une heure, Emma m'avait chargeait de faire la fermeture. Encore quarante-cinq minutes, pensais-je. Je m'étais confortablement installé et lisait Madame Bovary de Flaubert. Un classique français que j'avais découvert l'an dernier et dont je me délectais à nouveau. La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna. _Au boulot !_

Je quittais mon fauteuil confortable et me dirigeais vers le centre de la boutique. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrée était toujours devant la porte d'entrée. J'avais du mal à la voir dans la pénombre, mais j'aurais juré qu'elle avait dit quelque chose du style : « Bien. On se rapproche. »

Emma m'avait prévenue que le soir il valait mieux être plus vigilante avec la clientèle. Les risques de vol à l'étalage et d'agression étaient plus élevés. Il ne fallait pas être paranoïaque pour autant. C'est juste qu'à cet instant, mon instinct me chuchota de ne pas trop embêter la nouvelle cliente. C'est donc tout naturellement que je restais en retrait et la laissais naviguer à travers les rayons. Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement dangereuse. Enfin, on est jamais trop prudent. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en anglaises sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle était vêtu tout de noir. Des bottines au blousons, qui étaient un peu léger par rapport à la température de cette heure, remarquais-je. Elle s'était arrêté à la lingerie. Je remettais la musique en marche à un certain volume avant de me diriger vers elle. **Keep It** des **Dexys Midnight Runners** s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle était dos à moi, quand j'allais lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais elle me devança et se retourna d'un coup sec avec un :

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez un conseil ? » Sortis-je tel un robot.

Elle m'évalua du regard.

« - Non merci, c'est gentil. » Me dit-elle avec un air suffisant.

Je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça ! Deux fois en une journée, merci bien ! Elle s'était détourné de moi et continuait à regarder la lingerie. Elle regardait une culotte semi-transparente de Girly NYC dans le style des années 70.

« - Excusez-moi, si je peux me permettre, je pense que d'autres choses seraient plus à votre goût... »

Elle me regarda attentivement à la fois satisfaite, étonnée et curieuse.

« - Je vous en pris, montrez-moi. » Me dit-elle sur le ton du défi mais déjà plus poli.

Heureusement je pense avoir assez bien ciblé la femme. Disons dominatrice chic. Je lui présentais un soutien-gorge balconnet, une culotte et des portes- jarretelles de Sh !. Noir. Elle les regarda avec intérêt et me fit un sourire.

« - Je crois vous avoir sous-estimée. » Me dit-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. Et nous partîmes pendant plus d'une demi heure dans la lingerie fine du magasin. Je n'étais pas spécialement « gaga » de lingerie fine ou même coquine. Mais j'aimais bien en regarder de temps en temps. Nous sommes allé du « Teddy » de Théodore Bauer de 1920. En passant par Karen Millen et en finissant à Janet Reger.

Il y a eu juste un instant, même pas une minute, ou elle fut déconnectée… Elle a regardé une corset sur un mannequin qui datait du début du XXe siècle et elle me parut… nostalgique ? Au moment de passer à la caisse, j'entendis _**Would you believe ? **_sortir des bâcles de la radio.

« - J'ai passé un très bon moment. » Me dit-elle en posant ses achats et en sortant sa carte bancaire.

« - Oui, moi aussi. »

Et c'était vrai cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de moment comme ça avec… qui que se soit. Il faut dire que ma vie sociale était plutôt désertique.

« - Deux cent quatre-vingt sept dollars. S'il vous plait. »

Attendez, _deux cent quatre-vingts sept dollars !_

La cliente nullement choquée introduisit sa carte et tapa son code.

« - Euh… C'est bon, vous pouvez retirer votre carte. » Marmonnais-je.

Très choqué, je dis :

« - Cela ne vous dérange pas de dépenser deux cent quatre-vingt sept dollars _pour de la lingerie_ ? »

Ce n'était pas très professionnel, je sais. Mais elle venait tout de même de dépenser la moitié d'un mois de mon loyer en dentelle et bouts de tissus !

« - La lingerie est indissociable de la condition féminine. » Me rétorqua-t-elle.

_Je veux bien le croire, mais quand même._

« - Au fait, je suis Katherine. »

* * *

Maintenant je peux le dire : _le personnage de Katherine appartient à __L.J Smith._

* * *

**(1) J'ai inventé ce numéro, toutes ressemblances avec un numéro d'un particulier n'est qu'un pur hasard... (Même si cela m'étonnerai...).**

La chanson** : The most beautiful girl in the worl : Prince. (lien sur mon blog.)**

La chanson** : _Would you believe_ : Roxy music. (lien sur mon blog.)**

* * *

**Donc, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je fais rentré doucement tous les personnages. Les principales femmes de cette fiction ont quasiment toutes fait leurs entrées ! Comment les trouvez- vous ? A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Dites moi tout !**

**Je tiens à préciser que : tous les liens (photos, musiques…) sont sur mon blog ! (lien sur mon profil !). Vous y trouverez certaines tenues, les musiques que je site et la photo de Katherine…**

**Je réponds aussi là-bas aux reviews anonymes** **!**

**Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous vos reviews/Alertes/Favoris pour le premier chapitre ! Merci, merci merci ! Ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir !**

**Un merci à Patsy . Et un petit clin d'oeil à Alwena13.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Couvrez-vous bien !**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Les forces du bien, les forces du mal

Les forces du bien, les forces du mal.

* * *

Faites confiance à votre instinct.

Billy Wilder

* * *

Bella PDV

_Les personnages appartiennent à **S. Meyer**. Le personnage de Katherine appartient à **L. J. Smith**._

* * *

J'étais appuyée sur le comptoir de la boutique qui servait de caisse. Mes doigts pianotaient sur le bois rustique. Emma m'avait confié la boutique pendant qu'elle était partie à sa vente aux enchères et voir une ou deux personnes qui souhaitées se débarrasser d'anciens vêtements.

J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé un travail aussi vite et aussi près de chez moi.

Emma ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu foule. Juste un homme, la cinquantaine environ, était venu acheter une broche « Flamant rose », de Cartier qui datait de 1940. «C'est pour mon épouse. J'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner » m'avait-il dit.

Sinon rien, pas même une mouche derrière laquelle j'aurais pu courir avec une tapette.

Je jetais un regard à l'horloge. Emma devrait déjà être là… Je ne voulais pas arriver en retard pour mes cours… J'en avais assez fait hier. Je regardais, pour la centième fois, les prospectus de l'université, et les courriers qu'ils nous avaient envoyés avec le règlement.

Emma rentra ruisselante dans la boutique ses bras chargés de housses qui contenaient surement ses acquisitions. Je courrais la débarrasser et fermai la porte, parce qu'il faisait vraiment un sal temps !

« - Alors ? Comment cela c'est passé ? Tu as l'air de nous avoir fait plein de folie. » Constatais-je en regardant le nombre de house.

« - Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. » Dit-elle essoufflée. « J'ai juste raté la robe Balenciaga. C'est la jeune femme d'hier qui l'a eu. Tant pis ! C'est la loi des enchères. »

«- Enfin quand même, elle exagère. » J'étais dégoutée. « C'est un peu grâce à toi qu'elle l'a eu cette robe ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué à enchérir ? »

« - Tout simplement parce que cela montait trop haut. » Me répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Et puis elle n'était pas seule… C'est pas grave tout l'argent que je n'ai pas dépensé dans cette robe je l'ai mis dans plein d'autre chose tout aussi ravissant. Et puis, je me dis qu'elle l'a eu bien plus chère que sa valeur…»

Sa réplique me fit sourire. J'étais quand même un peu peinée pour elle.

« - Bella ? Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aller viens m'aider à déballer tout ça et à le ranger. » Me dit Emma en me tirant par le bras.

On passa une bonne heure à tout déballer et voir dans quelle catégorie on mettait les vêtements : « En magasin », « à faire retoucher » et « à faire nettoyer. »

Je déballais une des dernières housses, et là ce fut le coup de cœur : c 'était une robe du soir. Rouge. Tout simplement magnifique. Peut-être un peu courte, mais bon je suis jeune si ce n'est pas à mon âge que je mets ce genre de robe se sera quand ? Emma dû voir le regard que je lui portais car elle me dit :

« - C'est une robe du soir de Miss Selfridge. J'aime bien avoir aussi quelques pièces modernes dans ma boutique. Elle est très belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui en effet. » Balbutiais-je.

Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif vers la caisse ou il y avait mes papiers de l'université. L'un expliquait qu'il y avait un bal de rentrée prévu dans un hôtel de la ville. Cette robe serait parfaite. A la base, j'avais plutôt pensé à une robe du soir en tulle rouge. Jacques Griffe, hiver 1950.

Mais j'avais dû m'y résoudre, elle était bien au-dessus de mes moyens.

Mais, peut-être que celle-là…

« - Bella ? Je vois bien que cette robe te plait beaucoup, mais il faudrait peut-être la classer… » Me rappela doucement Emma.

« - Oui, oui. Pardon. Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle soit nettoyée. »Dis-je, en réalité je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin, mais elle n'avait aucune retouche à faire et il était hors de questions que je la mette en boutique…

Je surveillais l'heure et…Oulla ! Je vais être en retard !

« - Je suis désolée Emma, je dois te laisser, j'ai cours ! » Lui lançais-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

« - C'est bon Bella, tu m'as déjà bien aidée. A ce soir ! »

~I~

Je venais de sortir de mon cours. J'étais au Starbuck du coin en train de faire mes premiers devoirs sur mon ordinateur. Il ne me restait plus qu'un seul cours cet après-midi. Je préférais rester dans les environ du campus pour être sur d'arriver à l'heure, cette fois…

Mon portable vibra. Ma mère. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler pour le moment.

Attention, j'adore ma mère mais disons qu'elle est facilement envahissante et qu'elle vous tient une-demi heure au téléphone à vous poser mille et une questions… Enfin, il vaut mieux des parents qui vous aiment trop que pas assez.

J'attendais que mon portable s'arrête de vibrer et je lui envoyais un texto :

_ Je suis en cours. Désolée. XXX. –B_

A peine, cinq minutes plus tard mon père me contacta par Webcam. Il avait du voir que j'étais connectée… Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?

Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter :

«- Bonjour ma chérie. » Me dit le visage de mon père bien trop près de l'écran.

« - Bonjour papa. » Répondis-je peu enthousiaste.

« - J'ai réussi à faire marcher la Webcam, tu as vu ? »

« - Ah oui, pour ça j'ai vu en effet. Qui l'eut cru ? » Rétorquais-je un brin cassante.

Il fit abstraction à mon ton sarcastique et continua :

« - Dis-moi comment vas-tu ? Tu as commencé tes cours…Comment sont-ils ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? »

« - Les cours sont intéressant, enfin ce n'est que le début, je t'en dirais plus par la suite. Oh et je me suis trouvée un travail ! » M'exclamais-je fière de moi en évitant le côté « amis ».

« - C'est super ma chérie ! C'est vrai que cela m'inquiète un peu, avoir un travail est important, j'avais donc prévenu un ami que… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus, mon professeur de photo, son beau-frère et l'une des filles d'hier venaient de rentrer d'un même mouvement dans le Starbuck. Ils étaient magnifiques. Ils prirent une table un peu à l'écart. D'un coup plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ils se connaissaient ? Qu'étaient-ils les uns pour les autres ? Comment faisaient-ils pour avoir autant de classe ? Attendez, ils venaient au Starbuck mais ne commandaient rien ? Ils n'espéraient tout de même pas qu'on vienne les servir ! De quoi parlaient-ils ?

C'est fou tout ce que j'aurais pu donner à cet instant pour entendre leur discussion ou même…être avec eux à la table. C'est la voix de mon père qui me ramena à la réalité :

« - Bella ? Bella ? BELLA ? Tu écoutes bon sang ? » Cria mon père.

« - Euh … Oui, oui désolée papa, j'ai été occupé par…quelque chose. »Balbutiais-je. _Vite, vite trouve autre chose,_ pensais-je. Je pris la première idée qui me passait par la tête :

« - Désolée, papa, nous avons quelques secousses, je t'entends très mal. » Lui dis-je en secouant mon ordinateur par en dessous pour faire l'effet attendu.

« - On se rappelle plus tard. » Enchainais-je, en bougeant de plus en plus vite mon ordinateur et le fermer d'un coup sec, donc de couper la communication.

Je me passais la main sur mon front et détendis mes muscles.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire!_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui me regardait vraiment bizarrement.

« - Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il détourna juste le regard. Je remarquais que plusieurs personnes proches de moi me regardaient aussi d'une étrange façon. Ma petite « blague » à mon père avait du être remarqué par la population Starbuckienne ! Génial ! Il manquerait plus qu'ils me mettent à la porte et sur leur liste noire. N'exagérons rien !

Machinalement je reportais mon regard vers _eux. _Je vis qu'ils me fixaient tous les trois clairement amusés. Serait-il possible qu'ils aient entendu mon petit spectacle de leur table ? Tout portait à croire que oui… Super, j'avais vraiment besoin de me donner en spectacle devant _Hale_ & Cie.

Je rassemblais mes affaires pour sortir quand je les vis se diriger vers moi.

« - Bonjour. » Les saluais-je poliement quand ils furent à ma hauteur.

« - Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Swan. » Me rétorqua Jasper Hale dans toute sa splendeur.

Il avait un bras sur l'épaule de la fille. Je devais avouer que je n'aimais pas trop ça. Je préférais me concentrer sur autre chose et détournais mon regard vers Edward. Je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué à quel point il était beau lui aussi. Il était un peu en retrait, comme s'il ne voulait pas trop approcher. Comme s'il ne voulait pas trop _m_'approcher. C'était troublant. Il sentit mon regard sur lui, et son regard croisa le mien. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin avec un air satisfait et suffisant plaqué sur son visage. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais juste qu'en moins d'une minute j'étais comme aimantée à lui. Il fallait que je m'approche, que je le touche. Je n'entendais plus les bruits autour. Je ne voyais que lui. Je me sentais bien, apaisée, j'avançais sereine et souriante vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

« - _Edward !_ » Grogna Jasper.

Edward détourna le regard et je repris pied avec la réalité. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Jasper avait lâché « sa pouffe » et il m'avait attrapé l'avant bras qu'il serait fortement. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'étais descendu de mon tabouret et que j'étais entrain de marcher vers Edward. Edward avait l'air à la fois _très_satisfait, à la fois frustré. Quant à _l'autre_, elle s'était placée de sorte à faire un barrage entre Edward et moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Il venait de se passer quoi là ? Je regardais les gens autour de moi, ils agissaient tous comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout était normal. Enfin, sauf moi, qui était tremblotante et avec des sueurs froides.

La voix de Jasper me fit sortir de mon état léthargique :

« - On dirait bien que ce n'est pas moi qui est besoin d'être surveillé… »

« - C'est bon je gérais Jasper. C'était juste par…curiosité. » Lui rétorqua Edward sur de lui en me regardant.

Je ne comprenais rien à la conversation…

« - Oh ! Les gars on n'est pas tout seul… » leur rappela « la Miss » du jour.

Elle allait vraiment sans prendre plein la poire de ma part. Alors que techniquement, elle n'a rien fait… Enfin juste être entouré par deux hommes merveilleux physiquement …

Ils me regardèrent gêné et tendus. Un ange passa. A peu près remise de mes émotions je décidais de faire la fille sympa et sortais :

« - Tu féliciteras ton amie. » Dis-je en sautant du coq à l'âne à la personne en face de moi. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et j'enchainais :

« - Pour la robe…Je sais qu'elle l'a eu… » Continuais-je.

Elle approuva de compréhension.

« - Oh ! Oui je vois. La robe Balenciaga c'est bien cela ? Alice obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Cela en est même parfois ridicule…Mais d'accord, je lui dirais. » Conclut Rosalie.

Je venais de me souvenir de son prénom.

Jasper qui s'était rapproché d'Edward, s'adressa à Rosalie :

« - Elle s'est achetée une robe ? Je parie qu'elle a dû coûter une fortune… Et évidement elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Je suppose qu'elle l'a dû l'acheter avec mon argent… »

Je ne préférais pas m'en mêler…

« - Oui. Surement. » Lui confirma Rosalie « mais je crois qu'elle t'a acheté des boutons de manchettes pour se faire pardonner… »

« - Toujours pareil avec elle. » Marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il connaissait donc la dite Alice aussi. Et, même bien apparemment…

Edward prit la parole en s'adressant à moi :

« - Mais, vous vous connaissez… Où vous-êtes vous rencontrées ? » Commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« - Nous faisions les boutiques, et elle était la vendeuse dans l'une d'elle. » Dit Rosalie avant même, que je n'ouvre la bouche.

Edward acquiesça.

« - Et oui le monde est petit. » Sortis-je pour meubler le silence.

« - Donc, vous vous connaissez aussi tous les quatre, avec Alice » Précisais-je devant leurs regards.

Une petite voix au fond de moi me dit de me taire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était souvent le cas quand j'étais gênée. De plus, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir qu'est-ce qui les reliait les uns aux autres… Je sentais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vous savez comme quand vous savez qu'il y a un terrain miné mais que vous engagiez quand même dessus pour aller voir au fond…

Ils eurent tous un sourire, du genre pas dupe. Edward me dit :

« - Alice est ma sœur, donc la femme de Jasper. »

_T'as voulu savoir, t'as su._

Me dire que cette garce était aussi proche d'eux me dégoutait. Mais alors quand plus elle soit une sœur et une femme pour eux…

Je devais faire une drôle de tête parce que Jasper me demanda :

« - ça va Bella ? »

« - Oui, oui merci. »

_Non je vais vomir._

Attendez, comment sait-il qu'on m'appelle « Bella » ? Mon nom est Isabella, donc il a pu le voir sur sa liste mais « Bella » ? A moins qu'il ait réellement entendu tout à l'heure, et qu'il est aussi entendu mon père crier « Bella »… Non impossible qu'il ait entendu mon père il était trop loin.

Rosalie me rappela que je n'étais pas seule avec mes pensées en parlant d'une voix animée avec Edward :

« - …tu parles d'un mariage eux deux… Pfff. Comment fais-tu pour bien l'aimer ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'on… »

Edward l'a coupa :

« - Je l'aime bien, parce que je suppose qu'on est un peu pareil…Regarde, ils sont arrivés. » Enchaina-t-il en lui montrant des gens par la fenêtre que Jasper me cachait.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement, me dirent au-revoir et partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Je restais statufiée appuyer contre le tabouret. Je regardais autour de moi, puis je regardais à l'extérieur. Rien. Ils avaient disparu. C'est comme si j'avais tout rêvé, mais le bleu sur mon bras laissé par la main de Jasper me confirma que tout ça était bien réel… Bon sang ! C'était vraiment, vraiment très bizarre.

Et de quel mariage parlait Rosalie ? De celui d'Alice et Jasper ? D'un autre ? Et qui était-elle pour eux ? Une amie ? Je me rappelais la manière dont Jasper la tenait. Très protectrice. Une…amante ? Mais quel mari se baladerait avec son amante et le frère de sa femme ? A moins que…non, elle n'est tout de même pas avec…les deux ? Ces pensées me firent sursauter de dégout. Je prenais ma veste, mon sac et mon ordinateur. Je sortais sous la pluie battante le cœur lourd_. Vraiment un sal temps_. Sale journée. Sal humeur. Et sal temps.

Je mettais la radio sur mon Ipod. Ah zut ! Les stations étaient encore branchées sur les ondes de Seattle. J'avais beau tourner les boutons je n'obtenais que des crachotas… Ah une voix humaine.

« _- Dix dollars de réductions cette semaine pour deux paquets de pâtes achetées… Profitez-en ! Exclusivement dans les magasins…_ »

_On s'en fout !_

Je tombais sur de la musique. Bon tant pis, moi qui voulais écouter les infos… La voix de Florrie Arnold résonna dans mes oreilles. _**Sunday girl**_, reprise de Blondie, pensais-je.

Je marchais jusqu'à l'université pour mon prochain cours. Si j'avais pu je me serai mise à danser, la musique était entraînante. Mais restons stoïque, je suis en public.

~I~

Je sortais de mon cours avec…une tonne de devoirs. Notre professeur nous avait demandé de faire un rapport. Il avait ponctué ça avec une jolie phrase typique des enseignants bien sarcastique :

« - Allez c'est fini les vacances ! Et si vous ne voulez pas vous remettre au travail, moi je vais vous y mettre ! Je veux le rapport pour dans cinq jours. Je n'accepterai aucun délai ! »

Charmant. En sortant du cours j'allais ré-enfoncer mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et courir jusqu'à la boutique quand je vis une silhouette familière. Katherine ?

Je m'approchais doucement. Je voulais être sûr avant de l'aborder, imaginez la honte si ce n'est pas elle !

« - Katherine ? » Demandais-je après avoir vérifié.

Elle se retourna.

« - Oh, bonjour… ? »

« - Bella. C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dis hier. »

« - Bonjour Bella. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - J'ai cours ici. Je suis à l'université, en droit. Et toi ? »

Elle parut très intéressée.

« - Je voulais m'inscrire mais je mis suis prise trop tard… Je viens quand même faire un petit tour. » Me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne la croyais quand moitié…_Tu te fais de fausses idées…_

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand mon portable sonna, je lui fis signe que je m'éloignais deux minutes et décrochais :

« - Ha… »

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée quand tu es arrivée ? Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour répondre ? »

_Seigneur Dieu, Marie, Jésus bénissez-moi j'ai déjà mal à la tête._

« - Bonjour maman. »

« - Et dis moi, tu n'as pas reparlé à ce chameau hypocrite et grossier ? » Enchaina-t-elle

« - Qui mon propriétaire ou mon comptable ? »

« - Non, ton père ou ce Jacob ! »

« - Maman... »

« - Quand je pense que j'ai été mariée à cet être perfide et manipulateur ! » Dit-elle plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

« - M'man, moi je l'aime bien papa. »

« - Oui, je sais ! Non mais franchement quel crapaud ! Et il sort toujours avec sa danseuse du bordel de Buenos aires ? »

« - Oui maman, il est toujours avec elle. Mais je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas danseuse, qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Buenos aires et qu'elle s'appelle Sue. » Lui dis-je las.

« - Je n'aime pas encombrer mon esprit de détails inintéressants. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas revu Jacob, n'est-ce pas ? » Enchaina-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« - Vite fait… » Répondis-je en priant pour qu'elle s'arrête là et passe à autre chose.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Katherine regarder le tableau d'affichage en attendant poliement.

« - Il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. »

« - Personne ne l'a jamais été à tes yeux. Tu n'as aimé aucun de mes petits copains. »

« - … » Elle soupira. Je me l'imaginais très bien lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Maman, je ne veux pas te raccroché au nez mais je suis avec quelqu'un là. »

« - Oh ! Avec un homme… »

« - Non m'man. Une… amie. »

« - Oh… Je m'inquiète pour toi ma puce. »

« - Il n'a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, et sans vouloir te vexer, tu as tendance à t'inquiéter pour toute la partie occidentale de la planète et quatre-vingt pourcent de ses habitants. Tu t'inquiètes même de savoir si Al Capone était bien traité en prison… »

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton père. Et Al Capone était aussi un homme, de surcroit italien. » Me rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

_Ah c'est sûr s'il était, même__qu'à__un huitième, italien…_

« - Je _sais_ que tu t'inquiètes pour papa. M'man là je suis vraiment pressée. »

Je ne tenais pas à ce que Katherine attende éternellement… Quoique ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, d'attendre.

« - Oui, oui je sais. Mais ça serait bien que tu trouves quelqu'un… Oh, j'y pense. Mary, mon amie, à un fils qui a quasiment ton âge… »

_Oulala, non !_

« - Merci m'man, mais je peux encore me débrouiller toute seule ! Et c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis. Je ne veux pas d'une relation, alors que je viens d'arriver dans cette ville, c'est la rentrée, tout est nouveau… »

Arguments bidons, je vous l'accorde.

« - Un peu de sexe serait déjà un début… »

Bien que je sois au téléphone, et que donc par conséquent personne à part moi n'avait entendu, je virai au cramoisie. Et en jetant un regard à Katherine, j'aurais juré l'avoir vu étouffer un rire…

« - Maman, je ne veux en aucun cas parler de ça avec toi… » Lui dis-je en aillant repris mes esprit.

« - Je sais tout sur le préservatif ! Kelly m'a tout expliqué. Ne sors jamais avec un homme qui achète la petite taille ! » Me dit-elle fière d'être au goût du jour…

Kelly était le genre de fille à enlever sa culotte (si elle en avait une !) après avoir échangé quatre mots et demi avec un homme. Pas vraiment une référence…

« - Je dois vraiment y aller… »

Katherine me tournait le dos mais j'aurais juré qu'elle rigolait… Enfin ça ne pouvait pas être de moi, vu qu'elle n'a rien pu entendre !

« - Bon, bon, j'ai compris je te laisse. Mais tu manges bien ? Pas trop de cochonneries ? »

« - Oui maman, je mange très bien. » Dis-je légèrement impatiente d'en finir.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, la veille j'avais fait griller mon repas… Et comme tout le monde le sait : repas grillé égal pizza livrée ! Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

« - Et ce soir par exemple, tu manges quoi ? »

« - Maman ! »Gémis-je impatiente de raccrocher. « Des cochonneries chinoises ! Je dois vraiment te laisser, bisous m'man. Je t'aime !» dis-je en la congédiant sans qu'elle puisse rétorquer.

« - Très bien, appelle plus souvent tout de même. Je t'aime aussi, tête à claque ! » Conclut-elle affectueusement.

Fini. _Enfin._

Je me dirigeais vers Katherine.

« - Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, c'était ma mère. » M'excusais-je.

« - Pas de problème. J'ai su me divertir… » Me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Nous avons passé l'heure suivante à discuter dans la cafétéria de l'université. Elle s'est avérée très sympathique… Peut-être un peu trop tranchante par moment, mais bon. Il y a juste un moment où elle a totalement changée d'attitude. Edward est rentré dans la cafétéria, il avait à peine fait trois pas que son regard s'est posé sur nous. Il nous a regardé une demie seconde de manière bizarre, il n'était plus le charmeur de ce matin. Et il est parti, d'un coup, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Pendant ce temps, Katherine qui était en face de moi s'était retourné à la seconde où il était rentré. Elle l'avait regardé, mais je n'avais pas pu voir qu'elle était l'expression de son visage. Elle avait attendu qu'il parte pour se retourner vers moi et reprendre la discussion comme si de rien était.

J'avais plein de questions, la première étant : Se connaissait-il ? Mais, je n'en posais aucune. Vu la tension qu'il avait régné pendant les secondes d'échanges visuels, surement…

~I~

Je me dirigeais vers la boutique en repensant à ma journée… Longue journée. Et elle n'était pas finie. Katherine m'avait donné rendez-vous ce soir pour sortir. Elle devait me rejoindre à la boutique et on irait « dans un coin très sympa. »

« Oh, et soit chaude » avait-elle ajouté en s'en allant.

Génial. J'allais adorer. « Soit chaude », non mais j'vous jure. Un peu plus et j'aurais dis qu'elle avait parlé à ma mère !

Emma était partie depuis dix minutes. Ce soir encore je faisais la fermeture, dans deux heures… Emma, elle, était ravie. Elle m'avait même dit que « cela me fait un bien fou de pouvoir partir plus tôt. »

Je ne pouvais que la comprendre. C'est donc pour cela que je ne lui en voulais pas de se reposer un peu sur mon épaule.

De plus, j'avais signé mon contrat tout à l'heure. Je reconnais que c'était un grand soulagement.

Une heure dix plus tard, il n'y avait rien eu. Enfin, il y avait eu quelques clientes, mais elles avaient regardé, déplié les vêtements, tout laissé en plan et étaient parties. _Non mais je vous jure, aucune gêne._

Au moins le fait de ranger m'avait occupé. Mais ça je ne le dirais jamais à haute voix !

J'étais plongée dans un carton d'une nouvelle livraison qui venait d'Angleterre quand le « glin-glin » de la porte d'entrée retenti.

« - Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là ! » Criais-je. _Il va vraiment falloir que tu revoies ton côté professionnel. Parce que depuis hier, ça ne va pas du tout !_

J'espérais sincèrement que ce serai Katherine car j'en avais un peu marre là. Mais une voix masculine s'éleva dans la boutique :

« - En effet, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mais j'ai tout mon temps. Je peux attendre. »

La voix était basse et profonde. Totalement magnifique. Je savais parfaitement à qui elle appartenait. Mais que faisait-il ici bon sang ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car Katherine entra en suivant dans le magasin en disant :

« - Bella, je suis là ! J'espère que tu es prête. Je… » Elle s'était arrêtée car elle venait sûrement d'apercevoir l'apollon.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis tous deux prirent une expression que je ne leur connaissais pas. Et je dois reconnaître qu'à cet instant j'avais un peu peur… Il y avait une tension palpable dans la pièce et tout cela me paraissait si étrange… Un froid s'était abattu. J'en frissonnais d'ailleurs. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot. Ce qui voulait sûrement dire beaucoup de chose… _Mais qu'est-ce que diable cela voulait dire ?_

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la mère de Bella ? A votre avis qui est « l'apollon » dans la boutique ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? **

**Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez voir les tenues et écouter les musiques que je sites sur mon blog ! ****http:/illusion-iselie[.]blogspot[.]com/**** (enlevez les crochets !)**

**Je réponds aussi là-bas aux reviews anonymes !**

**Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi me contacter par Twitter (lien sur mon profil !) !**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews/alertes/favoris ! Un merci à Patsy.**

**Il y a quelques jours c'était mon anniversaire, j'adorerai avoir pleins de reviews comme cadeaux ! )**

**Bisous, à tous. Portez-vous bien.**

**A très bientôt !**

**Iselie.**


	4. Progression

Progression

* * *

La grande différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans réciprocité.

_Michel Tournier._

_

* * *

_

Bella PDV

Les personnages appartiennent à. Le personnage de Katherine appartient à **L.**.

* * *

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis tous deux prirent une expression que je ne leur connaissais pas. Et je dois reconnaître qu'à cet instant j'avais un peu peur… Il y avait une tension palpable dans la pièce et tout cela me paraissait si étrange… Un froid s'était abattu. J'en frissonnais d'ailleurs. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot. Ce qui voulait sûrement dire beaucoup de chose… _Mais qu'est-ce que diable cela voulait dire ?_

_

* * *

_

Quelques secondes à peine avaient du s'écouler, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus. Katherine et Edward continuaient de se regarder. Et moi je continuais à les regarder. Pour casser la tension évidente je dis de la voix la plus claire et la plus neutre dont j'étais capable :

« - J'arrive dans cinq minutes Katherine, je m'occupe d'abord de ce client. » Mon ton était-pour une fois- très professionnel, limite sec. _Tu vois quand tu veux._

Apparemment ma réplique leur rappela ma présence. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi, coupant ainsi leur duel visuel. Il y eu un rose fuchsia. Oui, un rose fuchsia, tout le monde dit : « un blanc ». Alors moi je dis un rose fuchsia, ce n'est pas ma couleur favorite mais cela peut être très joli aussi. De plus, c'est original. J'ai essayé avec les autres couleurs, mais cela ne fait pas le même effet. Le marron est trop terne. Le jaune est trop doux. Le rouge, bien qu'éclatant, n'a pas sensibilisé les foules. Idem pour les autres couleurs, de plus elles ne font rire personne. Alors que le rose fuchsia, il en « jette » ! Parce que, bien sur, une de mes occupations dans mes années lycée, avait été de « tester les couleurs sur les gens ». Voir celle qui faisait le plus sourire, voir même rire. Et c'est le rose fuchsia qui avait gagné.

Je me retournais vers Edward, en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'étrange situation, avec un sourire Colgate des plus professionnels.

« - Donc, vous aviez besoin de … ? »

Il me regarda quelques secondes, certainement un peu ahuri par mon ton. Mais il se reprit vite :

« - J'avais besoin d'un costume, pour un bal de rentré et on m'a chaleureusement conseillé cette boutique. » Dit-il dans un sourire craquant.

Il avait l'air sincère. Après tout, c'est peut-être moi qui me fait des illusions. Certes ils se connaissaient avec Katherine, mais ce n'était pas forcement aussi mauvais que ce que j'en avais pensé. Ils étaient peut-être tout simplement d'anciens amants… Katherine m'avait confié qu'elle voulait venir dans notre université. Et Edward lui y est… C'est sûrement quelque chose de la sorte. J'ai de plus toujours eu une imagination débordante. C'est sûrement cela qui m'a fait pensé qu'il y avait un problème plus important. Je suis nouvelle ici. Perdue. Et disons que l'excitation du début a laissé place à l'angoisse de l'ennui. Mon subconscient a dû imaginer pleins de choses. Bien que cette conclusion me rassura et me redonna confiance, une petite voix, à l'intérieur de moi, ne put s'empêcher de se demander : « _Si tout va si bien que ça, d'où vient cette impression tenace que le petit poisson est entrain de plonger entre les mâchoires du requin ? _»

Je balayais ces idées noires et me reconnectais avec Edward et Katherine. Je leur fis un sourire sincère et j'enchainais le plus naturellement du monde :

« - Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète, mais vous vous connaissez ? »

Pourquoi nier l'évidence et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Edward eu un sourire beaucoup plus glacial, mais répondit tout de même à ma question :

« - Oui, en effet. Nous nous apprécions à l'occasion. »

Son ton était sec, mais il était resté cordial. Je compris que je n'en saurais pas plus. Je ne pus contrôler le sentiment de satisfaction, voir même de _bonheur_, que je ressentie face au ton qu'il employé pour parler de lui et Katherine comparer au ton avec lequel il me parlait. Je n'analysais pas ce sentiment tout de suite car Katherine prit la parole :

« - Je te méprise cordialement. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Edward.

« - Si tu veux. » Lui rétorqua Edward. « Méprisable ou pas, puisque vous êtes là, je vous invite toutes les deux ce soir. » Dit-Edward sur le ton de la conversation en faisant ressortir un côté _gentlemen._

Je jetais un regard à Katherine. Techniquement on avait quelque chose ce soir, mais peut-être qu'elle voudrait changer nos plans. _Et toi, de quoi tu as envi ?_ Me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. _As-tu vraiment envie de sortir avec Edward ? Où de sortir tout court ?_

C'est vrai que pour l'instant je faisais un peu tout ce que voulait Katherine, cela en était presque pathétique. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une petite chose qu'on trimbale. Pas très reluisant pour moi. Et puis, si je sors avec eux, que va-t-il se passer ? Je vais tenir la chandelle et m'ennuyer à mourir ? Où nous allons bien nous amuser et…

« - A moins que vous ayez mieux à faire… » Suggéra Edward face à notre absence de réponse en coupant le cours de mes pensées.

« - Allez, on accepte » Dit Katherine en me jetant un coup d'œil comme pour avoir mon accord sur une décision qu'elle avait de toute façon prise. « Cela me fait plaisir de te voir même si je te méprise de tout mon cœur. » Conclut-elle dans un sourire. Qu'Edward lui rendit.

_Super, soirée chandelles ! _

Face au nouveaux plans pour la soirée, je ne pu empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. J'étais excité de passer une soirée avec Edward, mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : il la passerait surtout avec Katherine.

« - Je dois fermer la boutique et on peut y aller. » Dis-je parce qu'ils attendaient une réponse de ma part.

« - Mais Edward tu ne voulais pas acheter un costume ? » Continuais-je.

« - Si, si, en effet. Mais je pourrais repasser…»

« - Oui, voilà tu repasseras ! » Enchaina Katherine impatiente d'en finir apparemment.

« - Ne sois pas si insultante _Katherina_… »

_Katherina ?Tient, il faut croire que je ne sais pas tout._

Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas dit qu'elle s'appelait Katherina? Je lui ai bien dis mon « Isabella » moi. _C'est qu'un détail._ _Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je recommence à me prendre la tête ?_ Quel autre détail aussi insignifiant mais tellement révélateur quand on les découvre ne m'a-t-elle pas dit ?

A moins que cela soit juste quelque chose _entre eux. _S'ils ont été amant, c'est peut-être un ancien surnom affectif ?

Mais alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est absolument pas cela ? Et pourquoi se détaille me trouble tant ? Dans un sens, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quarante-huit heures. On ne se dit pas tout dans un si petit laps de temps, surtout quand on vient de se rencontrer. N'est-ce-pas ?

Pendant mon conflit intérieur Katherine ou _Katherina_, pour les intimes, _ironie quand tu nous tiens,_ avait fusillé Edward du regard ce qui avait renforcé le sourire de celui-ci. Et elle était entrain de l'insulter de « sot personnage » et de lui faire certainement des menaces vu son regard mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je n'aimais pas ce regard, il faisait…froid dans le dos. Mais heureusement qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas avec moi.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me sortir une question de la tête et sans que je ne puisse contrôler le mouvement de mes lèvres, la question sorti toute seule, et je le regrettais presque aussitôt :

« - Est-ce que vous vous êtes aimé ? »

J'avais juste une incroyable curiosité dévorante, et je voulais, non, je devais savoir s'ils avaient été amants. Mais je ne devais pas le demander comme cela ! Non, en fait, je ne devais pas le demander tout court cela ne se faisait pas. _Est-ce que vous vous êtes aimé ?_ N'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais pas pu dire : _Est-ce vous avez eu une relation ? _Ou pour se la jouer plus cool : _Vous êtes sorti ensemble comme pour vous éclater_ ?

Pourquoi avais-je utilisé le mot _aimé_ ? Il est beaucoup trop…significatif. Profond. Il ne se dit pas à la légère. Pourquoi devais-je savoir s'ils se sont _aimés_ ? C'est ridicule, de toute façon qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Je les connais à peine… Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire qu'ils aient partagés des mots doux, des après-midi aux parcs, des nuits d'amour, des disputes, des claquements de portes, des petits-déjeunés au lit, des repas grillés, des fous rires, des amis communs, des danses et des concerts… Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire qu'ils aient surmontés des étapes ensemble, affrontés la vie, qu'ils se soient ennuyés, puis amusés…

Mais pourquoi avais-je fait ce…lapsus ? Il paraît que les lapsus sont en rapport avec « se que pense notre subconscient. » Mais à quoi pensait-il là ?

Peut-être parce que je me sentais finalement très seule et pas si aimée que ça. Mes parents m'aiment oui, mais de loin. Sérieusement, ils se préoccupent plus de moi quand j'habite à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux que lorsque je suis avec eux.

Ma mère est trop immature et tête en l'air. Quant à mon père, il n'est pas très démonstratif de ses sentiments…

Et Jacob ? Il ne m'avait pas vraiment aimé. Il était simplement protecteur. Quant à Mike Newton, il ne voulait que me mettre dans son lit.

Et mes réel amis : Angela et Ben sont à l'université d'Atlanta. Charles, Mary et Emily celle de Phoenix. De plus je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis des lustres. Les autres ne sont que des camarades ou de simples connaissances.

J'ai certes deux-cent trois amis sur Facebook et soixante-deux abonnés sur Twitter mais au final peu de personnes compte réellement. Comme peu de personne s'intéresse vraiment à moi. Ais-je déjà été aimé ? Je veux dire moi, en tant que Bella. Pas parce que je suis de la famille. Pas parce que je suis la fille, la petite-fille, la nièce, ou la cousine. En pensant à la réponse, je me sens vraiment très seule. Finalement, on peut être entouré de beaucoup de personne, avoir une vie social correct et quand même se sentir seule. Même si je ne peux tirer une croix sur l'amour de ma famille. Mais dans un sens, ils m'aiment peut-être par…obligation ? J'arrêtais le fil de mes pensées déprimante quand je croisais le regard interrogatif et étonnée de Katherine.

_Mince je les avais oublié._ Il faut que je rattrape ma bourde. Mais là, le cœur n'y était plus du tout. J'étais comme vidée par mes constatations. Je tournais le tête vers Edward pour voir qu'il avait perdu son expression amusée et taquine. Il me détaillait avec un mélange de pitié et compassion. _Et voilà, maintenant tu fais pitié ! Tu as tout gagné ! Ils vont te prendre pour une pauvre petite chose. Allez, reprend-toi et dis quelque chose d'intelligent ! _ Mais rien ne venait.

Katherine qui semblait avoir deviné le cour de mes pensées brisa le silence :

« - Aimer, c'est beaucoup. »

Edward secoua la tête.

« - Ce ne sont que cinq petites lettres… »

« - Oui, comme divan, cocus, lapin, baise, vomis, idiote, pathétique… » Répliquais-je pour la forme.

« - Excuse-moi Bella, mais dans idiote il y en a six et dans pathétique il y en a dix » Contra Katherine.

« - Oh ! Mais je suis sur que si on conjugue le verbe on arrive facilement à six et dix lettres » Reprit Edward en me sauvant la mise.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement qu'il me rendit.

Katherine allait ajouter quelque chose, mais une cliente entra ce qui la coupa. Je m'avançais vers la nouvelle venue et adoptais un ton très professionnel que j'avais perdu pendant, l'étrange, échange qui venait de ce dérouler.

« - Bonsoir, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« - Oui, bonsoir, je cherche des gants en cuirs et un chapeau pour l'hiver qui arrive. »

« - Très bien, je vais vous montrer ce que l'on a… »

Une demi-heure plus tard, quatre-vingt deux coups d'œil impatient de Katherine et trente-trois sourires en coins d'Edward, la cliente parti satisfaite avec un bonnet Rag & Bone et une paire de gant en cuir Aubin & Wills.

Bizarrement, je n'étais plus aussi pressée de fermer la boutique. Peut-être à cause de la présence d'Edward qui je savais allait finir sa soirée avec nous _? Mais en quoi la présence d'Edward me dérangerait réellement ? Elle m'est plutôt agréable…_Ou par le fait que mon instinct de conservation me criait qu'il ne fallait pas que je me retrouve seule avec eux.

C'est dans un silence quasi religieux que je fermais le magasin et suivais Katherine et Edward je ne sais où. Malgré le bruit de la circulation et les piétons pressés, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle silencieuse. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Katherine se retourna vers moi et constata :

« - Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te changer »

« - Hum, non en effet »

« - C'est pas important, Bella est aussi très bien comme ça » Contra Edward.

_Et c'est repartie pour les rougissements_.

« - Tu sais Katherine » Continua-t-il, « pas besoin d'avoir un style putassier pour être belle. »

« - Pardon ? » S'étrangla Katherine « qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« - Que tu es belle certes, mais comme une pute. » Lui répondit-il sur un ton calme et posé. Comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

_Et c'est repartie pour les sarcasmes. _

« - Alors que Bella, elle est naturelle, et c'est très bien » Continua t-il en me lançant un regard à faire fondre les pôles dans le rétroviseur.

« - Je suis naturelle et sublime » Argua Katherine en toute modestie.

« -Bien sur » Marmonna Edward, « Naturelle et sublime à couper le souffle » Katherine lui fit un sourire charmeur et victorieux. « Comme une pute » Précisa-t-il en souriant à son tour de la même manière que Katherine il y a quelques secondes.

Katherine fulminait mais n'ajouta rien et on pu entendre plus clairement _**Bridge Over Troubled Water**_ de Simon&Garfunkel s'élevé dans la voiture.

Oui je connaissais, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que des personnes écoute encore cela à notre âge…

Après deux autres chansons des Beatles et une de Maroon 5 nous arrivâmes au environs de la boite.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? _Pensais-je. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Katherine voulait que je sois « chaude ». Le club s'appelait « hot salsa, club caribe ».

_De la salsa, Seigneur Dieu, Jésus, Marie et même Joseph._

On se dirigeait tranquillement vers le club, mais au lieu de faire la queue comme tout le monde (ce qui nous aurait pris une bonne partie de la nuit), on passa directement. En arrivant devant le videur Katherine lui parla quelques minutes et il nous laissa rentrer. Edward ne paraissait pas du tout étonné. Même plutôt habitué. Un détail me troubla. _Comment a-t-il su où on allait, je ne me rappelle pas que Katherine lui ait dit…_

La musique était assourdissante, on prit une table dans un coin. Une fois installé aucun de nous ne parla jusqu'à qu'une nouvelle chanson commence.

« - Tu veux danser Bella ? » Me proposa Edward.

_Euh…non, je ne crois pas. Moi danser de la salsa, c'est de la folie ! _

Vu que je ne répondais pas, Edward me prit la main et me tira sur la piste de danse. La musique _**Volver,Volver**_ des Grupo Galé résonnait et moi je restais figée sur la piste.

« - Edward, je ne sais absolument pas danser la salsa » Criais-je pour couvrir la musique.

Et je ne suis pas sur de survivre en dansant une danse aussi…sensuel avec toi. Finissais-je dans ma tête. Il me sourit, confiant.

« - Ne t'inquiète, laisse-toi guider. »

Et sans prévenir il m'attrapa les hanches, colla mon bassin contre le sien et nous fit bouger.

_Mamamia_ !

Danser de cette manière avec lui, avec son odeur qui m'enveloppait et son regard qui me faisait fondre était divin. J'en oubliais tout : mes mauvaises pensées, qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours, que je ne savais rien de lui et Katherine qui finalement se retrouvait à tenir la chandelle…

_Mais pourquoi avais-je vu Jasper Hale en premier ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il m'envoute d'abord ? _

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à lui, _maintenant_ ?

Les mains d'Edward se baladaient sur mon corps, on se regardait dans les yeux quand il commença :

« - Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été plus aimable en cours. »

« - Pas de problème » Me contentais-je de répondre à bout de souffle.

Il me sourit.

« - Mais c'est vrai que, disons, tu avais l'air un peu dépassé et… attardé » Finit-il dans une moue craquante.

« - Oui j'avais besoin de prendre mes marques j'étais un peu perdue. » Me rappelais-je.

_J'avais vraiment été ridicule. _

Une nouvelle chanson commença : _**Rumba en el solar**_ de Chico Alvarez. Edward ne me lâcha pas et continua de danser.

« - J'aimerai bien me faire tout de même pardonner… » Continua-t-il.

C'est moi ou il me drague là ? Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu peur. Au lieu de répondre du voix charmeuse- ce que tout être normalement constitué aurait fait à ma place- je cherchais Katherine des yeux, mais elle avait disparu de notre table. _Mince. En même temps elle n'est pas le genre à tenir la chandelle toute une soirée. _

« - On dirait que Katherine a trouvé une cible » Constatais-je en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la table, désormais vide.

« - Oui en effet, » Dit Edward en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

« - Elle devait vouloir danser… » Conclu-je.

« - Oui surement » Hasarda Edward.

Il avait les sourcils froncés et il regardait autour de nous. Et zut, moi qui pensais que je l'intéressais un peu. Katherine disparaît cinq minutes et il s'inquiète. Il n'était plus avec moi entrain de danser. D'ailleurs il me faisait tourner plus vite. _En même temps c'est toi qui a changé de sujet de conversation!_ Après avoir fait un tour d'horizon, je ne pu que constater qu'elle n'était pas là. Edward du en venir à la même conclusion que moi car il se retourna et me dit :

« - Je vais la chercher on sait jamais…Retourne à la table »

« - Attend il y a beaucoup de monde, peut-être qu'on l'a mal vu » Criais-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule.

« - Non, je suis _sur, _qu'elle n'est pas ici. Je vais voir dehors, je reviens. Ne fais pas de bêtises ! » Me cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, deux mojitos et une Margarita, je les vis revenir. _Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. _Katherine était…resplendissante, souriante, sur d'elle et avec un air animal sur le visage. _Animal ? Ils se sont envoyé en l'air ou quoi ? _

Edward quant à lui avait un air indéchiffrable. Mais, Dieu merci, il n'avait certainement pas la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de baiser.

_A moins qu'il l'ait pris avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il soit jaloux… ?_

Arrivé à mon niveau, Edward dit d'un ton catégorique :

« - On y va. »

On était à la sortie quand je vis dans une ruelle un attroupement de personnes et quelqu'un criait :

« - Appelez une ambulance bon sang ! Je sens plus son pouls ! »

D'autres voix disait :

« - Effrayant » ou encore « vidée de son sang », « quelle honte ».

Je m'arrêtais et commençais à me diriger vers la ruelle. Apparemment c'était grave il y avait un ou des blessés. D'ailleurs beaucoup de personne qui faisait la queue au club l'avait rejoint. Ils avaient peut-être besoin d'aide. J'entendais quelqu'un criait :

« - Je suis médecin, poussez-vous ! »

On agrippa mon bras et me retourna violement :

« - Tu vas où comme ça ? » M'agressa Edward.

« - Je voulais aller voir, c'est peut-être grave, ils ont peut-être besoin de.. »

« - Je crois qu'il y a assez de monde, non ? » Me coupa-t-il.

« - Oui c'est sur , mais on devrait tout de même… » Continuais-je

« - On devrait rentrer chez nous, surtout si ce quartier n'est pas sur, tu ne crois pas » Me recoupa-t-il en serrant plus fort mon bras.

« - Oui surement » Abdiquais-je.

Tout de même cela me chiffonnais un peu. Mais Edward avait raison, il valait surement mieux rentrer.

Dans la voiture Katherine, toujours de bonne humeur malgré ce qu'on venait d'apercevoir, qui pour la peine m'avait légèrement refroidie, commença la conversation :

« - Alors vous les hu…les, les gens, vous avez toujours une curiosité maladive. C'est comme quand il y a un accident sur la route, à l'endroit de l'accident, tout le monde ralentie et regarde par sa fenêtre pour voir s'il n'y a pas un petit bout de jambes ou de bras. »

« - Oui, c'est vrai je n'avais jamais remarqué. C'est ce qui a du se passé ici. » Terminais-je sans faire attention à ce qu'elle voulait dire au départ. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Eux non plus il faut croire.

C'est le claquement de porte de Katherine qui me sortit de mes songes. Edward nous avait arrêté devant la boutique. Il regardait droit devant lui. Et moi je restais là à le regarder, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? On dansait et puis…pouf ! Quel épisode avais-je manqué ? M'avait-il berné à ce point-là ?

« - Tu devrais te dépêcher de sortir Bella, je suis en quatre feux clignotants et je n'ai pas le droit de stationner ici. » Me dit-il toujours en regardant droit devant lui et en resserrant le volant.

Message reçut !

« - Et bien, merci pour tout et au revoir Edward. »

Je le vis hoché la tête en sortant de la voiture. Katherine m'attendait sur le trottoir. Quand j'arrivais à peu prés à sa hauteur elle crocheta son bras au mien et on commença à marcher. On marchait en silence jusqu'à que Katherine commence :

« - Ce n'est pas la soirée que j'espérais. Je pensais plutôt en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. »

« - Oh… » Fut tout ce que je dis. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté Edward alors ? Et je pense que mon esprit était resté avec le blessé à la boite de nuit. Un étrange malaise persistait. Quelque chose me dérangeait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigts dessus.

Elle continua :

« - Tu es l'une des rares personnes à ne pas me rejeter, ou à me prendre pour une salope psychopathe. »

Cette phrase m'interpella.

« - Pourquoi te prendrais-je pour une salope psychopathe voyons ? Tu es toujours correct avec moi. » Lui répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle me regarda étrangement. Et j'aurais juré l'avoir entendue marmonner un truc du style :

« - Oui et je me demande pourquoi… »

Elle dit d'une voix plus haute :

« - Disons que certaines personnes ne m'aiment pas et que je suis peut-être pas le genre de fille très fréquentable… »

« - C'est vrai que je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, mais dans un sens c'est un peu réciproque. Et tu es une des seules personnes qui apparemment se souci un peu de moi, enfin en dehors de Charlie et Renée. »

« - Charlie et Renée ? »

« - Mes parents » Précisais-je.

« - Ah… » Elle sourit, « Et bien peut-être que moi aussi après tout se temps de solitude, j'ai besoin d'avoir une amie. Et surtout une personne qui ne me juge pas et comprenne mes choix, ou même mes futurs choix… »

Elle savait s'y prendre, le fait qu'elle me nomme en « amie » m'avait réellement réchauffé le cœur.

« - J'espère en effet qu'on deviendra amies. Et qu'au fil du temps on sera proche. Je ne peux pas te promettre de comprendre tous tes choix, mais je peux toujours essayer. N'est-ce pas aussi le travail d'un amant ? »

« - Tu sais Bella, on dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais qu'on choisit ses amis. Je pense aussi qu'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux. Crois-en mon expérience. Et l'amitié –que l'on choisit – peut être parfois plus profonde et sincère. Et elle est tout aussi importante dans une…vie. »

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Elle parlait comme ci elle était plus âgée, et disait les mots « expérience » et « choix » bon ou mauvais m'étonnais un peu car elle avait le même âge que moi et quand je voyais ma vie je ne me rappelais pas avoir été confronté à des choix décisifs… Après chaque vie est différente. Mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec ma mère ou même ma grand-mère qui me parlait de sa vie avec la guerre, les déménagements, les enfants, et les décisions…

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi. Une amitié est importante, certes la famille aussi mais, c'est différent. Et parfois on se sent si seul, qu'on aimerait bien avoir une amie… » Dis-je en me remémorant mes pensées du début de soirée.

Katherine dû comprendre car elle dit :

« - Tu sais, souvent on voit les choses du mauvais, du côté négatif, mais au lieu de se dire que la bouteille est à moitié vide il faut plutôt se dire qu'elle est à moitié pleine… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Me dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

« - Parfaitement.»

Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de Katherine, je l'avais vu hautaine, aimable (avec moi), sarcastique, animal… et là je voyais juste Katherine une femme simple avec son expérience et les coups de poignards que lui a donné la vie.

On se rapprochait de mon appartement, qui je l'avais oublié était assez près de la boutique.

« - On arrive chez moi. » Lui dis-je. « - Tu habites encore loin ? »

« - Oh, non, non, je suis à l'hôtel à moins d'un bloc d'ici. Au carrefour du Tribunal/Etat et de Washington Streets. »

« - Très bien. »

« - Au revoir Bella. Fait attention à toi. Et tiens mon numéro. » Me dit-elle en me tendant un bout de papier. Elle me regarda un instant avec une once de mélancolie dans le regard et elle…me serra fort dans ses bras. Avant que j'ai pu dire quelque chose elle s'éloignait sur le trottoir d'en face.

C'est en montant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre mon appartement que je réalisais que l'hôtel de Katherine était en plein centre à minimum trente minutes en transports en commun et facilement une heure ou plus à pieds ! _Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit qu'il était près alors ? _Sûrement pour ne pas m'inquiéter, j'étais encore choquée par l'agression de l'homme. _C'est pas sérieux qu'une fille, habillé comme elle, soit seule dans la rue à cette heure._

Arrivé dans mon appartement, j'enregistrais son numéro et lui envoyais un texto.

_C'est Bella, tu as mon numéro comme ça. Et peux-tu m'envoyer un message quand tu es arrivé. Pour être rassurée. –B_

Cela faisait peut-être maman poule mais sait-on jamais.

Cette soirée n'était peut-être pas très réussi, mais j'avais au moins gagné une amie !

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux être gnangnan parfois, c'est effrayant. _

~I~

Le lendemain matin la première chose que je fis fut d'aller acheter le journal pour voir s'il y avait plus d'indication sur l'homme agressé d'hier soir.

Au bout de dix minutes je trouvais l'article en sixième pages. L'homme était mort, on concluait à une bagarre qui aurait mal tournée. Il avait été agressé par quelque chose d'inidentifiable, peut-être un animal mais peu probable : on était tout de même en pleine ville qu'est-ce qu'une bête ferait là ? C'est la trace de la main de l'autre côté du cou qui a fait tirer les conclusions sur la bagarre. Une forte poigne, sûrement un homme de plus de quatre-vingt cinq kilos. Certains éléments étaient troublant : il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais on n'en avait pas retrouvé la trace… C'était un homme de trente-deux ans, père d'un petit garçon de un an. C'est sa femme qui avait déclaré sa disparition. Par la suite, la police l'avait rappelé pour lui demander de venir identifier un corps à la morgue.

_Quelle horreur ! Et quand je pense que l'affaire et juste classé, comme ça ! Que la personne qui a fait cela ne sera jamais puni. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas dans ce système !_

Je me sentais impuissante, d'avoir été si proche de lui et de n'avoir rien pu faire. C'est tombé sur lui comme sur n'importe qui.

~I~

Une semaine plus tard une certaine routine s'était installé. J'avais mes cours, et mon job. Katherine me rejoignait juste à la sortie de l'un de mes cours ou au boulot. Elle était aussi venue deux fois à mon appartement et on avait parlé. On s'entendait vraiment bien. Bien sur il restait certaine zones d'ombres, comme tout bêtement que faisait-elle de ses journées quand elle n'était pas avec moi ? Mais globalement cela allait. J'avais croisé Edward tous les jours, il me souriait parfois de loin mais en général j'étais avec Katherine ou alors c'était lui qui était avec Rosalie, Jasper Hale( que j'arrivais presque à oublier !), ou des personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Même Emma avait accepté les visites quotidiennes de Katherine. Katherine qui était très excité par le bal de la rentrée et qui adorait la robe que j'avais choisi. Ce fichu bal était dans cinq jours. _Et ton prochain cours de photos commence dans dix minutes_.

Je n'avais pas cru bon de confier ma petite attirance pour l'un de mes professeurs, ni même celle pour Edward, à Katherine. De un, j'allais passer pour une nympho et de deux, si elle a eu une liaison avec Edward, je doute qu'elle apprécie. Parce que si j'avais bien observé quelque chose chez Katherine c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses jouets…

J'avais aussi recroisé la veille Rosalie, à la boutique, sans Alice. Elle avait acheté la robe rose. Très bonne idée à mon avis. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle m'avait plusieurs fois aperçu dans la rue ou même dans les couloirs de l'université mais elle n'avait pas osé m'aborder.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement venu me dire bonjour ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules avant de m'expliquer que je l'intimidais un peu. Moi, Bella Swan, j'intimidais une fille comme Rosalie. J'ai cru que c'était une caméra cachée, mais non, elle était sérieuse. Je dois être la personne la moins intimidante du monde. Sérieusement, même un ours en peluche est plus intimidant que moi.

J'arrivais à mon cours de photo, j'en avais eu un autre entre temps mais… j'avais séché. La raison étant que j'avais vu mon professeur de photo la veille du dernier cours et je pense qu'il a du me prendre pour une folle furieuse muette. Même face à Edward qui, je le reconnais, m'attirait je ne réagissais pas comme cela ! Effrayant. Jasper Hale m'avait pausé des questions d'ordres administratives parce que je m'étais inscrite aux cours à la dernière minute. J'ai réussi à répondre par signes à ses questions avec un hochement de tête, ou un haussement d'épaules, et en faisant des chiffres avec les doigts. _Non mais quel gourde. _Allez, courage ! Dans une semaine ou deux, j'arriverai peut-être à faire un grognement. C'était donc évident que dans ces conditions je n'aille pas à son cours le lendemain.

_Mais maintenant tu dois y allé à son cours ! Ou alors tu te désinscrits…NON ! Impossible !_

_Evidemment,_ j'avais déjà quelques minutes de retard car j'étais passé par les toilettes pour être sur que mon maquillage, mes habits et mes cheveux étaient en place. Ce n'est évidemment pas pour mon professeur ou mon binôme que j'ai fait ces efforts, c'est pour moi, pour que je me sente jolie. _On y croit Bella, on y croit._

Le cours était donc commencé depuis quelques minutes. _Tu t'améliores presque !_

Je frappais à la porte.

« - Entrez, mademoiselle Swan » Entendis-je.

Je poussais la porte, presque tremblante.

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi pour le retard… »

« - Oh, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence. » Me coupa-t-il.

_Aie, c'était méchant ! _

« - Hum…J'ai eu quelques …difficultés. » Tentais-je de me rattraper.

« - Oh, mais ne vous justifiez pas, allez plutôt à votre place. Vous avez votre appareil au moins ? »

« - Oui ! » Dis-je, limite fière en le sortant de mon sac et le brandissant sous son nez.

Il leva un sourcil. _Oh, non, je viens encore de me ridiculiser._ Bon la comédie avait assez duré. Je me dirigeais à ma place le menton levait en sauvant la dignité qui me restait. Une fois assise je me perdit dans la contemplation du Dieu grec qui me servait de prof et je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique avec cette assurance et cette classe. Mon cœur fondait.

Ce qui me gênait par contre, c'est qu'en m'asseyant près d'Edward, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il aimantait les molécules de mon corps. Et je me suis aussi rendue compte qu'en penchant légèrement vers la droite, mon bras nu touchait le sien. _Mais comment me je débrouilles pour être attiré par deux hommes, certes magnifiques, mais tout de même !_ _Comme si un seul n'était pas assez difficile…_

Edward me fit un sourire craquant en guise de bonjour et Mr Hale reprit son cours en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en me faisant un … clin d'œil !

J'étais au bord de la syncope.

« - Comme je vous l'expliquais, vous allez faire un travail en plein air. Je veux que vous trouvez un projet, de votre choix, avec votre binôme. Vous ferez tout, de la prise de vue aux tirages des photos. Tout cela se fera en dehors des heures de cours habituels, les heures de cours seront consacrés le temps du projet, à la technique : des différentes prises de vues, le noir&blanc, sépia… Et au tirage, dans une chambre noire. Des questions ? »

Edward était mon binôme. J'avais un projet avec Edward. On allait devoir se revoir en dehors des cours.

Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu la suite. Juste Mr Hale est passé savoir si pour chaque binôme tout était bien clair.

Il s'approcha de nous. Edward était entrain de me poser des questions, mais le voir arriver n'arrangea rien dans mes affaires. J'ai du discuter avec Edward en essayant de ne pas oublier mon adresse, de ne pas bégayer, ni de virer au pivoine. Avec lui qui était arrivé entre temps et écoutait patiemment. L'enfer. Jasper m'a regardé bizarrement puis ma souris, j'en ai eu la chair de poule. Et quand Edward a relevé la tête de son Iphone ou il avait noté mon numéro et mon adresse, il a cru que j'avais froid.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais avec la veste d'Edward sur les épaules et son odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête. Jasper demanda si on avait une idée pour le projet, Edward lui dit que oui, et expliqua en quoi il consistait. Personnellement je n'en avais aucune idée. La fin de l'heure arriva vite, trop vite. Et je du abandonner la veste d'Edward à contre cœur.

~I~

C'est en sortant de mon deuxième cours de la matinée que j'aperçu Jasper Hale se disputer avec une femme. Elle aussi était magnifique. Ils étaient dans un coin, et de là où j'étais je pouvais aisément les observer mais je n'arrivais pas à les entendre. Ils se disputaient assez violement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher un peu, juste à peine…

La magnifique femme lui dit d'un ton dur :

« - Ecoute Jasper, on fait ce que je veux, comme je veux, ne l'oublie jamais… »

_Mais bon sang qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi elle lui parlait comme cela ? _J'avais beau savoir que j'entendais quelque chose que je ne devais pas, je ne pu m'éloigner.

Jasper lui répliqua d'une voix…effrayante. Sérieusement, j'en ai eu la chair de poule et plus pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure. Ma tête me hurlait de m'en aller, mais mes jambes ne bougeait pas. J'étais tétanisée et impatiente de savoir la suite, comme devant un film.

« - Je suis marié maintenant et dorénavant c'est moi qui décide… » La coupa-t-il d'une voix basse et calme, mais tellement menaçante. Elle, elle fulminait.

« - Je… » Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans ma direction. _Prise la main dans le sac. Mais comment avait-il su que j'étais là ? _Quand je croisais son regard, il était féroce. Mais dès qu'il m'aperçu, il reprit contenance et d'un coup son visage se barra d'un sourire extrêmement élastique. Mais après ce que je venais d'apercevoir, je n'y croyais pas. Je lui rendis tout de même un sourire timide. La femme se retourna vers moi, et j'ai bien cru que si Jasper ne la tenait pas au poignet, elle se serait jeté sur moi. Elle était belle oui, mais effrayante. Elle renifla de manière dédaigneuse. Et adressa un sourire bien hypocrite à une personne derrière moi. D'ailleurs Jasper s'adressa à cette personne :

« - Edward, peut-être pourrais-tu faire un tour avec mademoiselle Swan et commencer votre projet… »

_Edward, évidemment, qui d'autre ?_

Il me congédiait poliment.

« - Pas de soucis. » Répondit la voix veloutée d'Edward. Mais quand je me retournais vers lui il abordé une mine soucieuse. Il hocha la tête en direction de Jasper, comme s'il répondait à une question silencieuse.

« - Et pas de débordement ! » Prévint-Jasper.

_Quel débordement veut-il qu'il y ait ?_

« - Alors Bella, que faisais-tu dans ce couloir ? »

« - J'allais partir travailler et en passant je…hum…les ai vu alors… »

« - Alors tu as fais ta curieuse et tu t'es dis, « tient si j'écoutais, bien que cela ne se fasse absolument pas. » » Ironisa-t-il.

Là, je me sentais mal.

« - Tu m'excuseras, de toute façon j'ai peu entendue et absolument rien compris. »

Cette affirmation le détendit légèrement. Il faut croire qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose qui ne fallait pas que j'entende.

« - Mais, hum…qui était cette fille ? »

Edward m'évalua du regard, mais dut juger que ce n'était pas gravissime que je l'apprenne car il me répondit :

« - Une des ex compagnes de Jasper, Maria… »

_La douche froide._

« - Oh, et il a eu…beaucoup d'ex ? » Demandais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Edward eut un sourire :

« - Pas forcément, mais disons qu'il a juste eu le talent de prendre des femmes les plus compliquées qui soit. »

« - Même ta sœur ? »

« - Surtout ma sœur. » Dit-il sur un ton qui me fit comprendre que la discussion s'arrêtait là.

Je changeais de sujet et dis la première question qui me passa par la tête :

« - Tu crois en l'amour ? »

Edward leva un sourcil face à ma question pour le moins étonnante mais il y répondit tout de même.

« - Non, je pense que l'amour est juste un fantasme. »

« - Un fantasme ? » Dis-je ahurie.

« - Oui, une illusion que se donne les gens pour pimenter leur vie ou quelque chose comme ça. » Conclut-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

« - Tu dis cela parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. »

« - Oh, parce que tu as été amoureuse toi ? »

« - Hum…non, je ne crois pas. »

Il eu un sourire victorieux.

« - Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as raison. » Contrais-je.

« - Très bien, et bien quand tu l'auras trouvé préviens-moi, que je sache si je rate quelque chose. »

« - Mais alors, si on suit ta théorie, il y a quoi dans tous ces couples ? »

« - Déjà, je t'informe que le nombre de célibataire augmente. Et je crois qu'entre un homme et une femme il y a deux choses : la luxure et la reproduction. » Conclut-il.

« - Dieu merci tu as tord ! Mais que dois-je comprendre ? Que tu as eu beaucoup de conquêtes ? »

« - Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? » Me demanda-t-il dans un sourire craquant.

« - C'était juste une question comme ça… » Bégayais-je.

Il eut un petit rire.

« - J'en ai eu, pas forcément des centaines, mais j'en eu. Je ne suis juste pas un de ces hommes qui enchainent les femmes, les bouches et les corps. Ils ont l'impression de dominer une fille facile, d'avoir un pouvoir. Alors quand réalité c'est le contraire. Ils sont des hommes faciles. Et je ne suis pas cela. »

_Douche froide numéro deux._ Message très subtil Edward.

« Et si on parlait du projet en photo. Tu as eu une idée. Explique-moi. » Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

« Oh, oui alors je pensais prendre « la foule » tu vois, les gens pressés qui ne font attention à rien. Cette espèce de mouvement que font les gens en marchant. Parfois cela risque des photos flous mais c'est cela que je cherche un peu. Et parfois on se prendra mutuellement et on fera le décalage du flux des gens derrière nous un peu flou et de nous totalement clair. Tu saisis mon idée ? »

« - Oui très bien. C'est une bonne idée. Moi je n'en avais aucune. »

« - On peut commencer dés demain si tu veux. »

_Aie !_

« - Demain, ce n'est pas possible. Je passe la journée avec…Katherine. »

Il me regarda longuement avec un air soucieux au visage.

« - Vous, vous voyez toujours ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas t'effrayer et je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il se pourrait qu'elle…se serve de toi. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais elle n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien. »

« - Ecoute Edward tu es bien gentil, mais je pense pouvoir me faire une opinion toute seule. Et qui me dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien ? Pour le projet, nous n'aurons qu'à nous voir ce week-end. Maintenant je dois y aller excuse-moi.»

J'étais remonté, qu'il s'en prenne à Katherine m'avait énervé. Mais qu'il insinue que je sois assez stupide pour me laisser berner et manipuler m'avait fait sortir de mes gongs. Et j'étais encore vexée qu'il m'ait planté sur la piste de danse pour Katherine. Il s'inquiète pour elle et ensuite il dit qu'elle n'est pas fréquentable ? Vraiment lunatique… !

Je marchais rageusement vers ma voiture. Et quand je m'approchais, je vis que la fille qui se disputait avec Jasper tout à l'heure m'attendait, nonchalamment, appuyée sur la portière côté passager. _Maria_. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais à cette instant je su qu'on ne serait jamais amies. C'est peut-être dû à son passé commun avec Jasper, ou à l'air qu'elle affichait qui était tout sauf amicale. Ou bien les deux. Je m'avançais d'un pas assuré vers ma voiture et elle.

« - Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« - Re bonjour, » précisa-telle « En effet, j'aurais besoin de vous… Je voudrais vous parler, moi aussi j'ai écouté au porte , et j'ai entendu votre discussion avec Edward. Vous connaissez Katherine, si j'ai bien compris… »

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord mille excuses pour mon terrible et inacceptable retard ! Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je le justifie simplement qu'entre les fêtes et la rentrée (charnière !) ce fut un peu difficile pour moi… Et je reconnais que je n'avais pas du tout prévu le coup. J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, mais normalement je devrais pouvoir reprendre le « rythme normal » des publications ! Encore une fois je suis navrée. Tout de même bonne année et que tout ce qui vous tient le plus à cœur se réalise !**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe rien de très « excitant » dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout un chapitre de « transition ». Et oui parfois il en faut dans une fic ! Mais je vous promets de me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre… ;) Déjà il y a l'arrivé de Maria ! J'attends vos hypothèses ! :D Ensuite Bella se rapproche de Katherine… Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Elle devient de plus en plus accro à Jasper et Edward ! D'ailleurs on en apprend plus sur eux. Quand pensez-vous ? Review Review !**

**Je vous rappelle que tous les liens de musique sont sur mon blog :**

**http:/illusion-iselie[.]blogspot[.]com/**** (enlevez les crochets !)**

**Et vous pouvez me joindre par Twitter : (at) AgathaIselieV , ou lien sur mon profil.**

**Bisous ! Encore bonne année ! **

**Iselie.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE **_**!**_


	5. Les âmes en peine

Les âmes en peine.

* * *

J'ai dit « la vie est méchante »

L'écho m'a répondu « chante » !

* * *

PDV Bella

_Les personnages appartiennent à __**S. Meyer**__. Le personnage de Katherine appartient à __**L. J. Smith**_

_**

* * *

**_

J'arrangeais des treillis à la boutique. Je ne faisais que ressasser ma discussion avec Maria. Elle m'avait…effrayé. En à peine quelques minutes, elle avait réussit à ébranler le début d'amitié qui naissait entre Katherine et moi, et le peu de confiance que j'accordais à Edward.

Pour faire simple, elle avait largement sous-entendu qu'ils étaient dangereux, et que j'étais totalement naïve.

En y repensant je comparais son interrogatoire à un interrogatoire de police. Vous savez quand vous êtes suspect, mais qu'ils vous ont fais venir « pour avoir votre témoignage » ou parce qu'ils « avaient besoin de votre aide ». Elle a commencé par me demander depuis combien de temps je connaissais Katherina. Oui, elle a dit _Katherina_. _Au moins je sais que ce n'est pas un surnom affectif que lui avait donné Edward_. Comme j'ai _tilté_ à ce nom, elle a eu un sourire appréciateur à faire froid dans le dos. Elle m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de me dévoiler des choses, à leurs sujets, si je répondais à ses questions. Je savais que c'était mal. Je savais qu'entre amies cela ne se faisait pas. J'aurais dû la contourner et refuser son offre. J'aurais dû rentrer dans la voiture et partir. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Ma curiosité maladive m'a fait hoché la tête en signe d'accord. _J'aurais du refuser._ J'en tremble encore. Maintenant avec un peu de recul, je réalise vraiment que j'ai fais un pacte avec le diable. Elle souriait toujours, et comme pour signer un contrat, _d'ailleurs_ _on a passé un contrat_, elle m'a tendu la main. Que j'ai prise, folle que je suis. En même temps, si Katherine ne faisait pas autant de mystère, je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela ! _Je sais, je suis la pire amie du monde. _

Elle a d'abord attaqué avec Edward elle voulais sûrement m'effrayer. _C'est réussis_. « Quand il aura ce qu'il voudra de toi, il sera trop tard. Tu ne seras même plus au stade comateux. » M'avait-elle dit. Et moi innocente : « Et que veut-il de moi ? » Elle avait explosé de rire, et avait juste dit « que j'étais comme le petit chaperon rouge qui va se jeter sous les crocs du loup… » Elle avait dit « crocs » à la place de « gueule » dans un sourire étincelant et terrorisant. Et elle avait cru bon de rajouter : « Sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas un loup ! »

Par la suite, ces questions étaient allé de l'emploi du temps de Katherine, à son comportement. Si Edward et elle avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble ? Se sont-ils disputés ? Eclipsés à un moment? Et en général la réponse était oui… Je ne saurais dire si c'était inquiétant ou pas.

En contre partie, elle m'avait appris que Katherine et Edward avaient, en effet, couché ensemble. « Mais c'était il y a longtemps ! ». _Très précis ! Mais réellement, cela veut dire quoi ça ? Six mois ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Ou sept semaines ?_

Elle m'avait aussi dis que « de toute façon c'était juste du sexe. Cela ne pourrait jamais fonctionner entre eux car ils sont les mêmes en version homme et version femme ! »

_Si elle le dit…_Je la crois !

A un moment, elle les avait comparé à des stradivarius de 1885. Ce qui n'était pas très sympas. Sur le coup, j'avais pris cela pour une expression, une façon de parler mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle était…sincère ? Ce qui était tout bonnement impossible ! J'avais envoyé un texto à Katherine pour annuler notre journée du lendemain. Et j'hésitais fortement à en envoyer un à Edward pour lui dire que finalement j'étais disponible. De un : j'avais encore la discussion avec Maria en tête et son « ils sont dangereux » de deux : j'étais censés lui en vouloir à mort pour se qu'il m'avait dit et de trois : je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance. En même temps, on n'avait qu'un projet de photo. Pas besoin de la confiance absolu…

Emma arriva vers moi :

« - Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé. Tout va bien ? »

« - Oui, merci. Juste un peu de fatigue. »

La fatigue… La première excuse que l'on sort quand rien ne va ! C'est universel ! Avec, en suivant : Juste quelques soucis de famille. Juste quelques soucis dans mon couple. Juste quelques soucis au bureau.

C'est des classiques. Personnes n'y croit, à part quand c'est réel et que donc vous êtes sincères. En général, on vous presse l'épaule en signe de compassion et/ou d'encouragement. Et parfois vous avez droit à un « cela va s'arranger, (Le « tu verras » est très rare, puisque les trois/quart du temps la personne n'est pas voyante et ne peut donc pas l'affirmer). »

Pour ne pas déroger à la règle, Emma me pressa l'épaule droite. Mais contrairement à la norme, elle me fit signe de la suivre. Et une fois arrivée dans l'arrière boutique, elle me désigna dla chaise pour m'asseoir.

« - Bella, cela va faire deux semaines que tu travailles pour moi, et on a jamais pris le temps de parler. »

« - Hum…Oui, en effet. » _Ou veut-elle en venir ?_

« - Pourquoi déjà as-tu tenté ta chance ici ? Après tout, il n'y a pas mal de petit boulot étudiant… » Commença-t-elle.

« - C'est vrai, mais vous êtes proche de chez moi. J'avais vu votre annonce. Et je trouve un charme aux « vieux vêtements » contrairement aux nouveautés. Ma grand-mère me disait toujours : « une femme peut être trop habillée, mais jamais trop élégante. » »

Elle sourit.

« - Elle avait raison. Tu sais toute la poésie de la mode réside dans l'art de créer une illusion. »

Elle fit une pause, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si elle me scannait.

« - Bella… Je réalise bien qu'il y a un problème. Tu as l'air chamboulé. Tu veux en parler ? »

Tellement typique cela aussi. Mais il parait, très efficace.

« - Vous savez, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Je suis nouvelle, un peu perdue. Je rencontre de nouvelles personnes dont je ne connais rien. Et je suis particulièrement attiré pour une raison X par deux hommes extrêmement beaux… »

_C'est si superficiel de dire cela ! _Deux hommes beaux, il n'y a pas que la beauté.

« - Ce n'est pas un crime d'être attirée par des hommes tu sais. Après es-tu attiré ou as-tu eu un coup de foudre ? »

« - Bonne question. Il y en a un au départ je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. C'est par la suite quand je l'ai revu. Quant à l'autre je fais tout pour ne pas y penser, je l'évite, je sais qu'il est marié, mais je sais aussi qu'il me plait. Et quand je le vois, je voudrais être irremplaçable pour lui. »

« - Pour être irremplaçable il faut être différente. Et peut-être que tu as eu un coup de foudre pour l'un, mais que le second à tout fait pour te séduire… »

« - Je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait tenté de me séduire… Je pense que je m'en serai rendu compte. De plus, une de mes amies est son ex. Et enfin, je ne crois pas être réellement à son goût. »

« - Sans vouloir dire de bêtises, je crois que c'est Charles Joseph de Ligne qui a dit : « La meilleure séduction est d'en employer aucune. » Qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas séduite, en ne faisant rien justement, en étant lui-même et présent dans des moments ou tu ne t'y attendais pas, dans des instants ou tu ne pensais pas à lui. Peut-être que tu as été séduite, juste par lui. Sans qu'il n'est rien eu à faire… Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer ?»

« - Oui, oui. Parfaitement. Mais c'est tout de même un peu vexant pour moi. Si vous dites vrai, cela sous-entendant aussi qu'il ne se casse pas trop la tête pour me séduire ou me « conquérir ». C'est peut-être vaniteux de dire cela, mais… »

« - Non, pas du tout ! » Me coupa-t-elle en rigolant de mes dernières paroles. « Ce n'est pas vaniteux, on a tous envie de se faire désirer. Mais tu sais, peut-être que lui il a décidé de rester lui-même dans sa séduction, mais dis toi aussi que cela veut au moins dire qu'il t'a remarqué… Contrairement à l'autre homme, si j'ai bien compris. »

« - Oui, c'est vrai. » Abdiquais-je, c'était difficile à s'avouer, mais vrai. « En même temps, je ne dois pas aller vers lui non plus par défaut… Et encore une fois, nous ne sommes même pas sur que je lui plaise vraiment. Je me fais peut-être un cinéma monstre… »

« - Non, tu ne dois pas te tourner vers lui par défaut. Autant par respect pour lui, que par respect pour toi. Mais, je te rappelle que tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il te plaisait… Il faut aussi savoir prendre des décisions. » Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« - Oui, mais si je prend la mauvaise. Si je me rapproche de lui et qu'en réalité, je ne l'intéresse pas du tout. De plus, par rapport à mon amie…c'est gênant je trouve. Et, on m'a confié récemment qu'il n'était pas de bonne fréquentation, alors… »Me plaignis-je.

« - Bella, arrête ! » Me coupa-t-elle avec un certain ton. _J'espère que je ne l'ai pas énervé._ « - Si tu te caches derrière ceci ou cela, c'est sur tu n'avanceras jamais ! Ton amie, c'est ton amie, et si elle tient vraiment à toi en tant qu'amie, elle réussira surement à en faire abstraction. Et tu l'as dis toi-même, ils sont « ex ». Ce n'est surement pas pour rien ! On est plus dans une cours de lycée ! Il faut savoir prendre des risques, sinon on n'avance jamais ! C'est normal d'avoir peur, tu te rends compte, si on arrivé à _tout faire, _comme ça » Dit-elle en claquant des doigts, « sans une moindre appréhension, comme sauter d'une falaise de quarante mètre de haut, sans avoir un peu peur… Mais qu'est-ce que cela serait ennuyeux ! On n'en ressortirais pas avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose. D'avoir _avancé_. Oui, tu appréhendes, mais c'est normal. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Soit tu as raison et vous avancerez. Soit tu as tord mais au moins, il te remarquera et saura que tu es une fille qui ose ! Parce qu'autant chez les filles que chez les garçons c'est parfois difficile d'oser. Mais par tous les Dieux, tu n'as plus douze ans ! Ne soit-pas l'adolescente qui bave devant lui. Soit la jeune fille sur d'elle qui en a dans le ventre et à revendre. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que par cela d'autres hommes te remarqueront et tu te diras qu'il n'était peut-être pas si top, que ça ! » Elle m'avait lancé son discours d'une voix énergique et avec plein de gestes, elle reprit d'une vois plus douce : « - Tu es jeune, jolie, et fraîche. Il te manque juste un peu de piquant et ils seront tous à tes pieds. Existe et ils te verront ! »

Elle avait réussi à me remettre quelques idées en place. Je lui fis un sourire et allais la remercier de m'avoir secouer quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna et elle partit voir le client. J'en profitais pour envoyer un texto à Edward pour lui dire que finalement demain je pouvais.

La fin d'après-midi se passa tranquillement et c'est sereine que je rentrais chez moi.

J'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement et je trouvais…Katherine, tranquillement installé dans mon canapé à lire une revue. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et comment est-elle rentrée ? _

Je posais mon sac et me plantais devant elle :

« - Bonjour, quelle… surprise ! Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais dans mon appartement, je te pris. »

Le fait que quelqu'un puisse entrer, comme ça, dans ma tanière, mon cocon, me faisait un peu peur.

« - Oh, ça va Bella. Ce n'est que moi ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Je t'attendais, comme on peut pas se voir demain, je me suis dis que cela serait sympa qu'on se fasse une petite soirée toute les deux… »

Je notais qu'elle ne me disait pas, comme le voulait la moindre des politesses, « à part si tu as autre chose de prévu… ». Passer la soirée avec elle ne me posait pas de problème, mais le fait qu'elle m'impose sa présence me dérangeait un peu. Elle n'avait qu'à demander et j'aurais dis oui.

« - Avec plaisir Kat', tu me laisses le temps d'arriver et de me débarbouiller. » Mon ton avait été un peu sec, j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait le message.

« - Oui, pas de soucis, je serai là. »

Et elle reprit la lecture de son magasine. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je décidais de prendre mon temps, après tout je n'allais pas me contraindre pour elle. Je me lavais méticuleusement les mains après être allée aux toilettes. Puis je pliais parfaitement chaque vêtement que j'enlevais avant de rentrer dans la douche. J'ai dû passer quinze minutes dans la douche, cinq minutes à m'étaler le lait pour le corps et enfin deux minutes trente pour mettre un short, un débardeur et ajuster un cache-cœur par dessus. Je l'avais assez fait attendre et j'avais finis. J'aurai pu être plus rapide, mais tant pis. Elle faisait tellement peu de bruit que j'avais cru qu'elle était parti. Mais elle était toujours là, dans la même position que je l'avais laissé.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, cette douche m'a fait un bien fou. Je vais préparer à manger tu te joins à moi ? »

« - Avec plaisir. Ne prépare rien pour moi, j'ai pris…j'ai déjà grignoté avant de venir. Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« - Très bien, mais tu allais dire quoi ? » Insistais-je, j'avais décidé de ne plus m'effacer ou de faire comme-ci.

Elle me jaugea du regard et me dit :

« - J'allais bêtement dire que « j'avais pris mes précautions avant de venir. » Mais c'était stupide de le formuler ainsi. »

« - Hum, oui en effet. Ce n'est pas très logique… Mais bon, on est en fin de journée ! »

« - Oui. C'est surement pour ça.» Me répondit-elle dans un sourire. Elle m'aida à mettre mon gratin dans le four, puis m'aida à ranger la cuisine.

Comme elle ne mangeait pas, elle alimenta la conversation. On parlait de tout et de rien et j'en oubliais qu'elle s'était invité. On rigolait beaucoup des anecdotes qu'elle me racontait. Elle était très cultivé et s'était agréable de parler avec elle, de tel ou tel livre ou de l'art byzantin. Etant une passionné d'art, c'était un délice. Comme, malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai choisi pour mes études, les occasions d'en parler étaient rare. J'en profitais. Je lui montrais mes livres, et on repartait pour une demi heure. A aucun moment, j'ai évoqué Maria. Je préférais oublier pour le moment. On avait mis une petite musique de fond. On était assise en tailleur dans le salon autour de ma petite table. Il y eu un rose fuchsia. J'écoutais la musique un instant, quand Katherine me prit le poignet et me demanda avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs :

« - Et…du côté des hommes ? Tu ne me dis rien ? Ex ? Futur proie ? Tu n'as jamais rien évoqué… »

« - Hum, disons que je n'ai pas évoqué le sujet parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… »

_Surtout je crains ta réaction face à mes choix de « proies ». _

Elle dut sentir ma gêne ou mon manque d'enthousiasme, mais me dit tout de même :

« - Tu as bien un ex ? Si tu veux on peut parler de mes ex… Je peux te raconter des trucs drôles ! Retiens bien une chose avec les hommes : pas de règle. Jamais. Et c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus…intéressant. » Conclut-elle avec un sourire énigmatique et un clin d'œil.

« - Oui, j'ai un ex. Jacob. Mais, je ne veux pas paraître trop barbante en faisant la liste de ses défauts. »

« - Oh, si ! Vas-y ! C'est le moment. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu n'aimes pas chez lui ! »

J'appréciais qu'elle ne relève pas le côté sexuel. Beaucoup de filles m'auraient demandé si je lui avais fait une fellation ou si on avait fait la levrette ou autre position. Combien de fois on l'avait fait, si c'était un bon coup, etc.

Je vais peut-être paraître prude, mais je n'aime pas forcement parler de ma vie sexuelle avec mes amies, ou qui que se soit d'autre (enfin sauf l'Homme en question). Je veux bien parler de sexe avec mes amies, mais pas de ma vie sexuelle. Je n'aimerais pas que Jacob raconte tout ce que l'on a fait, alors je préfère ne pas raconter non plus. Je trouve que c'est une sorte de manque de respect autant pour moi-même, que pour la personne avec qui j'ai eu mon moment d'intimité. On peut faire des sous-entendus, rigoler un peu, mais il y a tout de même une limite.

« - Et bien, d'abord, je déteste les suçons. Et, bien sur il m'en faisait toujours. Je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt d'avoir une ventouse -sa bouche- qui vous colle le cou pendant dix minutes pour obtenir une tache laide d'un rouge violacé immonde. Je ne sais pas quel idiot a dit que c'était érotique ou sexy mais…»

Elle me coupa, hilare :

« - Je vois. Normalement quand tu passes un moment agréable, tu ne te rends pas tout le temps compte qu'on te fait un suçon. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai du mal à voir l'intérêt de la trace rouge… »

« - Ensuite, il était…surprotecteur. Sérieusement, s'en était presque flippant. Puis il y a eu tout ces…changement. Il fallait que je sois à sa disposition quand il le voulait. Mais, pour moi non. Rien. Nada. Je pouvais l'appeler, s'il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne répondait pas. Et je n'avais pas intérêt à l'engueuler ! Mais, le contraire, si je ne répondais pas quand IL le voulait, j'en entendais parler pendant des jours. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par changements ? » Me demanda-t-elle en changeant de position.

« - Disons…que quand on sait mis ensemble, il était tout le temps de bonne humeur, joyeux, quand je le voyais cela me réchauffais le cœur. Mais il a disparu pendant environ…deux semaines, si je me souviens bien, et quand je l'ai revu…en dehors du fait qu'il avait du prendre quinze kilos : physiquement il n'était plus le même homme, il avait aussi changé mentalement, il était beaucoup plus sombre, souvent de mauvaise humeur, il disparaissait et ré-apparaissait, je devais jamais poser de questions… C'était fatiguant, j'avais l'impression d'être un..chiot qui lui courrait tout le temps derrière. On a rompu. Et, il devenu deux fois plus sombre et protecteur. »

« - Hum… Je vois. » Dit-elle en m'étudiant du regard. « - En fait, quand tu dis changé, c'est comme s'il s'était…transformé en quelque sorte. » Elle pesait ses mots.

« - Et bien, oui. Voilà. Surement le passage à l'adulte…Mais, c'est aller vite. »

Elle me regarda encore quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête comme pour se chasser une mauvaise pensée. Elle reprit :

« - Et, à Boston…tu n'aurais pas … » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en jugeant le pour ou le contre, puis je décidais de lui dire la vérité :

« - Oui, peut-être que quelqu'un me plairait ici. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de la réciproque et je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa :

« - Tu sais je n'ai personne en vue ici…Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« - C'est Edward. Et je sais que vous avez eu une relation. »

« - Oh »

« - Oui, oh ! »

« - Mais il n'y a aucun problème ma belle. Edward et moi c'est du passé depuis très longtemps. Ce n'est pas l'ex qui m'intéresse le plus… »

Je pouvais dire que j'étais rassuré, mais je notais tout de même que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés…

On avait assez parlé de moi :

« - Et toi, questions hommes…Tu n'as pas eu qu'Edward je suppose… »

Elle sourit d'un air coquin.

« - Oui, en effet il n'y a pas eu qu'Edward…Mais dans tous les hommes que j'ai eu, peu on retenu mon attention. Et, à ce sujet, je…je voulais te parler de quelque chose… Voilà. Peu de personne le savent, elles se comptent même sur les doigts d'une main. Mais, hum… »

C'était la première fois que je voyais Katherine gênée… Puis son visage devint un masque froid et elle reprit :

« - Je suis tombé enceinte à dix-sept ans…Pour ma famille très…traditionnelle ce fut une honte : d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. J'ai accouché et mon père m'a même empêché de…de serrer ma petite fille dans mes bras. Ils me l'ont tout de suite enlevé et par la suite bannît de la famille. Une semaine après l'accouchement, je partais pour l'Angleterre. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

Un ange passa. _Que dire dans ce genre de moment ?_

« - Mais, si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel âge as-tu ? Parce que je vais juste sur mes dix-huit. Et le père de l'enfant ? Et tu ne voudrais pas renouer contact avec ta famille ? Malgré ce que t'a fait ton père. La famille c'est important. Je ne dis pas qu'il est pardonnable… Mais, je suppose qu'il voulait bien faire… Après je ne le connais pas. Mais tu aurais aussi pu avorter, non ? Désolée, c'est beaucoup de questions… » Lui dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle me regarda longuement, tellement que j'en étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, si j'étais allé trop loin, se que je devais faire…Bouger et relancer la discussion en faisant comme si de rien n'était… Ou attendre ?

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là, car elle reprit la parole :

« - Le père est forcément un homme important dans ma vie vu que c'est avec lui que j'ai un bébé, sinon c'est un crétin. Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. J'ai…vingt et un ans, je n'ai pas avorté parce que j'ai une famille traditionnaliste, ou plutôt j'avais. Ma famille est décédé tragiquement. Je suis donc seule.»

Mon Dieu, quel choc ! J'en avais le cœur tout retourné. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'ai de la pitié, non, j'ai de la compassion certes. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, mais pas de la pitié. C'est une femme forte et courageuse. Elle a dû vivre tellement d'horreur. _Qu'est-ce que je regrette d'avoir parlé avec Maria, si j'avais su que Katherine me parlerait ce soir…Oui, si j'avais su. _

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me lever et d'aller la serrer très fort dans mes bras. Ma mère disait que j'avais trop le cœur sur la main, que cela me boufferait, mais là c'était vraiment horrible. Je me retenais de pleurer.  
Katherine qui n'était apparemment pas habituée à ce genre de démarche affective, resta figée un instant avant de me serrer à son tour dans ses bras. C'était vraiment un moment clé de notre amitié.

« - Tu ne seras plus seule dorénavant. » Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. « Tu m'auras moi et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

Oui, maintenant j'en étais sur. Nous étions de réelles amies.

« - Oh, Bella. Tu devrais faire plus attention. Qui te dis que je suis quelqu'un de bien et fiable ? Tu es la première personne depuis bien longtemps à ne pas m'abhorrer… Tu ne connais même pas mon nom de famille ! Bella, Bella… » Me dit-elle en se détachant de moi et me regardant.

« - Je te fais confiance. On se dira encore plein de choses aux cours des années…Et toi comment sais-tu que je suis forcément quelqu'un de bien ? » Lui dis-je en souriant, en voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui fut réussit vu qu'elle explosa de rire.

« - Ah ! Bella ! Je suis plus que convaincue que tu es quelqu'un de très bien. Et, tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance aussi facilement…J'ai fait des choses horribles ! J'ai des manières pas très orthodoxe pour survivre… Mais, je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un sur qui compter. »

« - Alors c'est le plus important. Et on fait tous des choses horribles ! Quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai oublié de donner à manger à mon poisson rouge pendant une semaine et il en est mort. »

Elle me regarda en souriant avec une étincelle dans le regard que je ne pouvais identifier.

« - Attends ! Aie-je précisé que c'était aussi le poisson rouge de la classe ? » Demandais-je faussement.

Elle rit encore. Et cela me fit très plaisir.

« - Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. Tu ne savais pas pour le Marie Swan…Et toi ? » Lui demandais-je.

Encore une fois elle me regarda comme si elle me sondait ou me passait au rayon X. Puis elle me dit :

« - Je m'appelle Katherina Petrova. Mais en anglais c'est Katherine Pierce.»

Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Quand je pense à tous les films que je me suis fais… J'explosais de rire. Face à mon fou rire, Katherine leva un sourcil parfait :

« - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Partage ! »

« - Non, c'est juste qu'au départ je pensais que « Katherina » était un surnom affectif que t'avait donné Edward… J'étais à des kilomètres de la vérité.»

Elle rit aussi.

« - Je vois, tu étais…jalouse. C'est un sentiment qu'on ne contrôle pas, je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais je suis réaliste : comment ne pas être jalouse de moi ? » Me dit-elle en toute modestie dans un sourire carnassier.

Je ne me vexais pas de sa réplique, c'était Katherine.

« - Mais, attend pourquoi avoir changé de nom ? » Lui demandais-je le fou rire passé.

« - Oh… » Elle me regarda fixement, cela commençait à faire beaucoup dans la même soirée, comme si à chaque fois elle me jugeait digne de confiance ou pas. « - A vrai dire, j'ai été nationalisé américaine, je suis bulgare. »

« - Oh, wow. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais c'est bien, enfin même si tu n'étais pas bulgare, c'aurait été bien aussi. Je crois que je vais me taire, je m'embrouille. »

Il eu un gros rose fuchsia, le temps que j'assimile la nouvelle.

« - Tu vas m'apprendre le bulgare, bien que je pense qu'il va nous falloir plusieurs années pour avoir un résultat digne de ce nom. Je pourrais aussi me vanter d'avoir une amie bulgare. Tout le monde ne le peut pas ! » Conclu-je dans un sourire.

Ma dernière remarque ne la fit pas vraiment sourire. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle…regrettait ?

« - Tu sais Bella, si j'ai modifié mon nom c'est pour pouvoir mieux m'intégrer… Et, de ce fait, tu es la seule à savoir que je suis bulgare. Et je ne voudrais pas que cela se sache… Et si cela se sait, je saurais d'où ça vient… Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je t'apprends le bulgare si tu veux, mais n'en parle à personne » Elle me pressa le bras « - S'il te plait. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, je n'en parlerai pas si c'est ton souhait. Bien que je pense qu'aujourd'hui l'intégration est tout de même plus facile, et que le changement de nom ne soit pas obligatoire… »

Elle eu un sourire nostalgique et répéta : « Aujourd'hui… » Je n'étais même pas sur qu'elle ait vraiment parlé.

Je poursuivis :

« - Merci, pour ta confiance en tout cas. J'en suis touchée. » Et je ne pus m'empêcher de la resserrer dans mes bras.

On se redressa toutes les deux et je me levais pour ranger les restes du repas.

« - Au fait, pourquoi on ne peut pas se voir demain ? » Me demanda-t-elle depuis le salon.

Elle a été particulièrement franche avec moi, autant l'être :

« - J'ai un projet de photo à faire. Je le fais avec… Edward. » Lui criais-je.

« - Pas besoin de crier, je t'entends ! Edward ? Si vite ? Tu es bien cachotière finalement… » Me dit-elle en m'apportant les verres et l'eau.

Je remarquais qu'elle abordait de nouveau une mine soucieuse.

« - Cela c'est fait dans la journée, à la dernière minute tu sais. »

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. » Elle mit la bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et me regarda en ajoutant : « - Fais tout de même attention à toi. Et si tu le sens pas ni va pas ou appelle-moi. »

Ces recommandations étaient étranges, pourquoi me disait-elle tout cela ? Elle voulait me faire peur par jalousie ou il y avait réellement un danger ?

J'acquiesçais et continuais de ranger.

« - Bon je vais y aller moi. Il est déjà minuit et demi passé, et demain tu bosses. »

« - Très bien, j'ai été heureuse de te voir. » Lui dis-je en la raccompagnant à la porte.

« - Au revoir Bella. »

« - Bonne nuit. »

C'est plus tard en terminant la vaisselle, que je réalisais que je ne lui avais pas parlé de Maria. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

~I~

Le lendemain, la journée se déroula sans embuche. Edward avait bien eu mon message et il venait me chercher à la boutique vers seize heures.

J'avais prévenu Emma que je partirais plus tôt, et elle en avait été fort enthousiaste quand elle avait su la raison.

Il était midi et je finissais un devoir dans la bibliothèque de l'université. Quand quelqu'un tira la chaise en face de moi.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? » Me dit une voix d'homme.

Je relevais à peine la tête pour acquiescer. De ce que j'avais pu voir, il était plutôt bien bâtit et faisait seulement une tête de plus que moi. Il s'installa et …s'étala.

« - Désolé… » Dit-il en essayant de rattraper un crayon qui roulait vers moi.

« - Pas de problème » Grognais-je.

« - On est dans le même cours de droit, non ? » Me questionna-t-il en étudiant mon visage.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire la conversation… Mais bon, restons poli.

« - Hum… Oui, peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas, désolé. »

« - Si, si ! Vous étiez au deuxième rang et moi au quatrième. »

« - Oui, peut-être. » Marmonnais-je.

Il ne dut pas percevoir le message subtil de se taire, car il continua :

« - Je suis Jason. Enchanté. »

« - Enchanté. »

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes.

« - Je suis Bella. » Précisais-je face à son silence.

Il me fit un immense sourire. Une mèche brune lui tomba un peu sur le front. Il avait les épaules carrées et d'après la taille de ses biceps, il devait passer quelques heures quotidiennes dans une salle de musculation. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant, joyeux à cet instant précis.

« - J'ai réussi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

_Euh…Quoi ?_

« - Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre… »

« - Je fais un programme de psychologie : « 30 jours pour commencer à changer. » C'est mon psy qui me l'a conseillé. C'est pour se sentir mieux, avoir plus confiance en soi, etc. C'est un programme en quatre semaine et chaque jours vous avez une étape et … »

« - Quel est le rapport avec moi ? » Le coupais-je légèrement excédée.

« - Et bien, aujourd'hui il fallait adresser la parole à quelqu'un qui vous intimide, mais qui vous intrigue aussi. Et j'ai réussi, je t'ai parlé ! » Me dit-il dans un sourire fière. « -Regarde ça, c'est un carnet où on note nos ressentis, nos impressions… » Me dit-il en me sortant un carnet remplit d'écriture.

_Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver_.

« - Et bien, c'est super ! » Dis-je faussement joyeuse. « - Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te servir de cobail. »

« - Oh. Tu es vexé ? C'est cela ? » Dit-il le visage déconfit.

« - Non, non…à peine ! » Lui rétorquais-je.

« - Non mais, tu ne me servais pas simplement de cobail. Je voulais aussi te connaître. Et je suis vraiment en droit. » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« - Oui, je te crois. Je dois… »

« - Oui, mais c'est vrai ! Tu voudrais peut-être aller prendre un verre ? » Insista-t-il.

« - Peut-être une autre fois. Je dois y aller. » Conclu-je en commençant à partir.

« - D'accord. On s'appelle ? » Commença-t-il à crier sous l'œil désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire « - Mais attend je n'ai pas ton numéro ! » Je passais déjà la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais -morte de stress et on se demande bien pourquoi- derrière la caisse en fixant la vitrine du magasin à l'affut d'une voiture qui se garerait devant.

Je m'étais trimbalé toute la sainte journée avec mon appareil de photo, il avait intérêt à venir ! Mais en même temps…

Une Volvo grise se gara devant la boutique et klaxonna. C'est pour moi !

« - J'y vais ! » Criais-je à Emma qui était dans l'arrière boutique.

Je me dépêchais -un peu trop ?- de sortir, de contourner la voiture et d'y grimper. Edward était plus beau que jamais. Les cheveux en pétard, un sourire craquant et des Ray-Ban vissé sur le nez, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas une grande utilité. Mais c'est pas grave, tellement il était beau. Une demi seconde l'image de Jasper se superposa, sur le visage d'Edward, mais je la chassais bien vite.

« - Bonjour. » Me dit sa voix mielleuse.

Ce type avait pris un élixir d'amour avant de venir, ou une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il soit aussi…attirant. J'avais l'impression que cela refaisait comme dans le café. Comme si on était aimanté. Sauf qu'il contrôlait tout et il devait surement savoir l'effet qu'il me faisait.

« - Salut. » Couinais-je.

Et une claque mentale, une ! _Tu es vraiment pathétique._

« - Je suis ravi que tu aies changé d'avis. » Me dit-il.

« - Oui, et bien…hum… » Bégaillais-je.

« - Oui ? » M'incita-t-il dans un sourire.

_Quel con !_ Il sait très bien l'effet qu'il me fait.

« - Je me suis dit qu'au moins cela serait fait. »

« - Hum, hum. Tu as eu raison. »

Il y eut un long silence où je voyais la ville défiler –à une vitesse folle- quand Edward reprit :

« - Ok, ne tournons pas autour du pot. » Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif. « - J'ai…compris -dirons-nous- certaines choses à ton sujet. J'ai couché avec Katherine une fois. Et d'une certaine façon, je suis encore attiré par elle, mais c'était il y a longtemps et ce ne serait pas dans notre intérêt ni pour elle, ni pour moi, que l'on recouche ensemble. »

Que répondre à cela ? Et, ils m'énervent tous avec leur « c'était il y a longtemps ».

« - D'accord, mais en quoi cela me regarde et concerne ? »

Il me fit un sourire pas dupe :

« - Oh, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais sensible à…mon charme… »

« - Pardon ? » M'étranglais-je. J'étais grillé, totalement grillé. Et lui, il ne prenait pas de gants.

« - Oh, Bella. Tu ne serais pas la première, ni la dernière. Et je suis conscient que je ressemble à un Dieu. »

Heureusement qu'il est modeste !

« - Oui, c'est vrai tu ressemble à un Dieu. Dommage que cela soit au Bouddha. » Conclu-je dans mon plus beau sourire. J'avais décidé d'appliquer les conseils d'Emma. Et si cela pouvait aussi lui faire ravaler son ego.

Il me regarda ahurie. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. _Chouette, chouette !_

Il me contempla encore quelques secondes avant de réafficher son sourire en coin et de me dire :

« - On en découvre tous les jours sur toi. Je t'avais peut-être trop rapidement catalogué. Tu me plais de plus en plus. Tu me fais penser à Jasper… »

SOS. SOS. Réanimation, chargé à 120.

Okay, il savait s'y prendre. Mais pourquoi il m'avait parlé de Jasper ? Et pourquoi « je lui plais de plus en plus » ? Il me mène surement en bateau… Pffff.

« - On est arrivé à destination. » Dit-il en garant la voiture.

Pour sortir de la voiture se fut un vrai calvaire, lui cela allait mais moi j'étais contre un mur et avec tout le matériel de photo… Déjà que j'avais du mal à passer juste moi en ne déchirant ni ma robe, ni mes collants.

« - Dis ! Tu pourrais m'aider ? » Lui criais-je, car Monsieur me regardait faire en m'attendant.

« - Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi. » Me répondit-il sur le même ton en réajustant ses Ray-Ban dans un sourire.

« - Merci » Lui rétorquais-je acide.

« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Dit-il calmement en regardant sa montre. « - J'aimerai tout de même commencer avant le couché du soleil.. »

ARGH ! J'ai envie de tuer sa belle gueule d'ange !

J'arrivais enfin à me sortir de la voiture. Edward s'avança vers moi, mais au lieu de prendre les appareils photos comme je le pensais, il continua et alla vérifier que sa voiture n'avait rien.

Et il repassa devant moi sans prendre les appareils que je lui tendais.

_Reste calme, reste calme._

Enfin c'est pas parce qu'il est beau comme un Dieu, qu'il peut tout se permettre.

~I~

Une heure plus tard on y était toujours, on avait juste changer d'endroit. On avait plein de photos de « la foule » avec ou sans Edward et moi. De tel ou tel angle, etc. Cela avait été un peu difficile au début, on se disputait tout le temps. C'est quand j'avais lancé :

« - Argh ! Les hommes ! Ils connaissent rien, mais ils savent tout ! »

Qu'Edward m'avait regardé deux secondes avec les yeux écarquillés et avait explosé de rire pendant dix bonnes minutes. A partir de là, l'atmosphère c'était détendu.

« - Bon, on fait un dernier plan avec nous, tu me prends d'abord et après on change. »

« - Pas de problème. »

Il me prit, alors que je me tenais droite et qu'il y avait le flux des gens de la sortie du métro.

« - Souris Bella ! »

« - Voilà, comme ça » Et clic et clac…Je remarquais que plus il prenait des photos, plus il se rapprochait de moi.

« - Edward, tu te rapproches pas trop ? »

« - Non attend, je vais faire un gros plan. »

Il y avait de plus en plus de vent et une mèche de cheveux partit sur mes yeux, j'allais me l'enlever quand la main d'Edward m'en empêcha. Il m'a prise au dépourvu, sa main est allé jusqu'à ma nuque et il a baissé l'appareil photo. Puis il m'a embrassé.  
Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de ses baisés. C'était les meilleurs de ma vie –désolé Jacob- c'était comme si ma bouche avait trouvé sa véritable raison d'être. Quand sa langue dansa avec la mienne, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule au monde pour lui. Je me sentais bien. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé à Boston, que je me sentais aussi bien. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux- mais où est passé l'appareil photo ?- le temps s'était arrêté. Je m'étais imaginé des dizaines de fois embrassé Jasper, et là c'était à la fois tel que mon imagination me l'avait prédit, et à la fois très différent. Et c'était Edward. Mais réel au moins, pas le fruit de mon imagination. Ses mains sont passées sur mes hanches et il m'a collé plus à lui. Divin. Electrisant. Tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter. Puis, brusquement il m'a repoussé. Il m'a regardé un instant d'un air soucieux, toujours avec ses Ray-Ban qui tombaient légèrement, et m'a dit :

« - Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Il avait l'air très, très en colère.

« - On s'en va. » Son ton était dur et froid et ne laissait la place à aucune objection. En allant à la voiture, j'ai trébuché et au lieu de venir m'aider, il m'a regardé me relevé, excédé et plus en colère encore.

Le trajet du retour fut horrible. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'on était parti si loin de mon quartier…

A l'arrivé, j'avais à peine posé le pied au sol, qu'il a redémarré. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner avant de courir jusqu'à chez moi et de m'effondrer sur mon canapé. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On en apprend plus sur Katherine… Bella commence à se « révolter » grâce à Emma.**

**Un nouvel arrivant : Jason. Qui ne fait qu'arriver … ! LOL**

**Et, bien sur Edward qui embrasse Bella… Haha ! Comment va évoluer leur relation ? Pourquoi Edward a réagi comme cela? J'attends vos idées ! ;D Et par rapport à Katherine ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'elle est le rôle de Maria ? Bref, dites moi touuuuuuuuut ! :D**

**Le prochain chapitre sera d'un PDV différent, allé, je vous le dis. Il sera du PDV d'Emmett. Vous aviez surement remarqué qu'il n'était pas encore apparu dans cette fic'. Et bien le voilà ! ;)**

**Vous verrez un peu la situation de « l'autre côté… » Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**Un grand merci à Patsy ! **

**Je voulais m'excuser à ****Morphine Angel-feather****, j'ai bien eu ton message, mais j'ai pas du tout eu le temps dit répondre… ****Sorry, sorry, sorry !**

**Et un clin d'œil à Alwena13.**

**Vous pouvez me joindre par Twitter : (at) AgathaIselieV, (ou lien sur mon profil) et par MP.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Iselie.**

**Review Review Review Pleaaaaase ! :D**

**C'est mon seul salaire! **


End file.
